Intelligence: Gabriel and Riley
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Gabriel has to finally let go of Amelia. Riley is pulled into danger. Lillian brings herself out into the field. And during all of this, Gabriel and Riley grow closer together. Still with feelings for Amelia, something's do get complicated. [a bit of cursing involved, please comment.]
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to you Gabriel, you will drive me insane soon. My job is to protect you, not the other way around."

"If I am driving you insane, then there is the door. Oh, and you are doing a crappy job protecting me. Good night."

"Gabriel do not shut the door- and he shut the in my face. Night, Gabriel."

I sigh deeply, while pulling a beer out of my fridge. Riley can be a bit of over push over sometimes, and she says I drive her insane! She needs to think that again. I swear upon that.

Lying down on my couch, I stare over at the window. The memory of Amelia's death appeared before me, and I close my eyes. I couldn't let that memory go at all.

"God, if you are out there. . . . Please let Amelia go to heaven and not hell. . . . . Yeah, she made stupid mistakes and everything. . . . . . I don't blame her. Please let her watch over me, please."

Keeping my eyes close for a while, I drifted into sleep. The memory of Amelia's death became my dream. The part where the blast happened, it was a bit too real. Just as I jerk up from my sleep, I heard my window shatter.

"Riley."

Pounding off my couch, I ran towards my window, and saw a bit of smoke. Getting on the window sill, I jump off it and grab the railing to her porch. Pulling myself over it, I ran into her apartment.

"Riley! Riley where are you?"

I jump over destroyed furniture and other things, as I search for Riley. It wasn't long, before other government soldiers came in.

"You are coming with us! We need to leave this area right now!"

"What about my partner, Riley Neal, she lives here. Riley, where are you?!"

"Grab him and let's go!"

Two agents grabbed me, and dragged me out of Riley's apartment. Wasn't long before we were outside the entire complex, when we all heard a small explosion come from within Riley's apartment.

"Riley!"

I slump down to the ground, but my eyes wouldn't stop looking at Riley's apartment. Riley was gone, but I'm not sure how. She could have still been in there, or whoever set the bombs took her. Either way, she was gone. Either dead or alive. I wasn't sure on which one though.


	2. Chapter 2

[Inside Cyber Command]

"So basically we lost Riley."

"Got that right, Lillian."

"Now, why didn't you use your chip to find her, Gabriel? That would have made it easier to find her, Gabriel. The chip is there to also help you find people, not just to gather information."

"I know Lillian, but before I could do that government agents pulled me out. Right now, we need to find her. And right now I am kind of blaming myself for this."

"Why are you blaming yourself for this?"

"Because I slam a door in her face, when we should have been having a couple of beers and talking to each other. If I didn't slam the door on her, she wouldn't be gone."

"Gabriel, it's not your fault on this, okay. It could have happen to you, for all we know. Just be glad it didn't."

"You sound like that is a good thing, why?"

"Because, you are still here and you can find her, Gabriel. Use the chip and bring her home."

"I'll do what I can. If only it was me, things would have been a lot more easier, then it is."

I walked away from Lillian, without saying another word.

"Gabriel, wait!"

"What Lillian?"

"Before you enter Riley's apartment, what were you thinking of?"

"Amelia's death."

I walked off again, and got down into the garage. The light flicker on over me, and I shove my hands into my pockets. My left hand felt something, and I pulled out a pair of car keys. Lillian slipped them into my pocket, without me knowing.

Pressing the button, one of the car headlights flashed. I ran over, and open the door of the car.

"That is a lot of technology just for one single car."

Computers, a TV, radio's, walkie-talkies, and a whole lot of other things fill the car. There was even a fridge inside the car.

"You like it? Made it for you."

"When did you do this?"

"During your missions and when you weren't even around. Already put a few miles on it for you. To let you know, one gallon gives you almost twenty miles."

"So if I put ten gallons I can almost drive up to two-hundred miles, until I need a refill?"

"Basically yes, Gabriel. Now get in Gabriel, we are both going after Riley."

"Are there guns in this truck?"

"This van is loaded. Windows, well this whole thing has plexiglass and bulletproof glass melted on it. So let's move. Plus there are hidden turrets."

"Right behind you, Lillian. Hang on, Riley we are coming. Shot gun seat!"

I quickly got into the car, handed the key to Lillian and we drove out of the garage. O jave never seen Lillian out in the field before.

"Where to first?"

"Riley's place, Gabriel. Might be something there, that you couldn't see last night. So best to take a nice good hard look."

"You're the boss, Lillian." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Let go of me! I said let go!"

"Echarla de alli. Vamos a volver por ella mas tarde."

I was thrown inside the room, and I heard door lock. They lock me in. Looking around, I saw small creaks of light coming up from the ceiling. Moving a wooden crate, I got on top of it, and pulled off some wood.

"Lo que esta pasndo ahi?"

Getting off the crate, I shoved it against the door, harshly. It almost broke.

"No se preocupe. Preso esta tratando de salis por la puerta. Qu se ha hecho antes decenas de veces, asi que no te preocupes. Ella no puede salir."

Quietly, I move another crate and pulled away at the wood some more. Wasn't long before I had a large hole, big enough to get through. Standing on my toes, I pulled myself and put a few blanks over the hole and ran off.

I broke free.

"Later, suckers."

I ran off, and didn't stop. The heat of the sun slammed down on me, and I could feel myself on me, and I could feel myself wearing down. Must have been out in the sun for a few hours, cause I finally collapse to the ground. My heart was racing, and I was panting a small bit. Staying down on the ground, I close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"You hear the beating of your heart, you know the screaming's gonna start – Okay you are not singing why?"

"I don't sing, Gabriel."

"Oh just give it a try, Lillian. Plus it makes time go by a bit faster."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot."

"Okay think of a song, and just sing it out loud. And one question, where are we because all I see is sand and more sand."

"We are in a desert, Gabriel. One of the desert's in Nevada, to be exact."

"Whoa stop the car, Lillian. I see something or someone out there. Hand me a gun, I'm going out."

Lillian stop the car and gave me a handgun, as I got out of the car. Slowly and carefully, I approached the thing with caution. Getting a bit closer, I saw a girl and she was wearing a Cybercomm vest.

"Oh my god, Riley."

Getting down next to her, I pulled her into my arms and cradle her.

"How did you find me?"

Her voice was dry and it sounded like it was going to break.

"Evidence, that's how."

_Two days earlier._

"Here we are Riley's place. Oh wow, still looks like the same from what I last saw it last night."

"Come on Gabriel, no time to stare at it and everything else in between. We need to investigate this place, and find evidence."

"Deal. You be the hands and I'll be the eyes."

We both manage to get inside her apartment, and we searched through just about everything, to find clues. Wasn't long before we found something.

"Think I found a detonator, Gabriel. And it has a flash drive attached to it. Can you see what is inside it?"

"No, I can't. Need it to be plug into a machine before I can see what's on it."

"Alright, we'll take it back to the lab. Lets keep searching her place, we might find something else."

"Already searching."

I scan the entire area, and shook my head. There was nothing else here at all.

"Let's go Lillian, there's nothing here."

"Already ahead of you."

We both left Riley's destroyed apartment in quiet. Lillian knew I was going through a stressful moment, and knew not to bother me about it. If Riley was here she would be bothering me until I told her about the whole thing.

"Alright, what is your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are giving me the "go ahead and ask me" look, Gabriel. So I asked. So tell me, what is your problem."

"I'm thinking about Amelia and Riley."

"Damn it Gabriel, you need to put her in the past already. She's dead, and you know that. She died in the explosion, so set her aside."

"How can I when I am thinking Riley had the same fate as Amelia."

"So that is the problem, Gabriel?"

"Yes! It is the problem, Lillian. That is what is bothering me at this moment."

We had just gotten into the car, when the whole conversation started up. Sighing, i shut my mouth as we drove back to headquarters. This is a major nerve on me.

[The song that Gabriel was singing is Terror Time Again by Sky Cycle.]


	5. Chapter 5

"So what is wrong with Gabriel, Lillian? Please tell me that the chip is not effecting his emotions at all."

"No it's not, Shenandoah. It's his human emotions getting the best of him. He is relating the explosion at Riley's apartment to Amelia's death."

"Oh, that is not good."

"No it is not, we need to find Riley and the thought will leave his head, unless it happens again."

"It might forever linger in his head, and he might get even more worried about protecting Riley."

"Nelson, please be quiet about that."

"Shenandoah, Nelson has a point on that. Is there any way to remove the memory from his head once we get Riley back?"

"No, that is physically impossible, Lillian. We would have to do a mass memory wipe on him, just to get the thought forever out of his head. But if we did that, then we would have to start this whole project over again."

"That is just great. Is there a bright side to this?"

"On the bright side, there will be even more protection coming from Gabriel."

"Nelson!"

"Just a thought, dad."

"Nelson did you get anything off of the chip?"

"Yes I did, Lillian. A video fee."

"Play it Nelson."

I enter the room as Nelson pulled up the video fee. I had no idea what they were talking about here in the room, while I went down to the break room to grab a beer, but by the way everyone was acting it was probably about me and Riley.

"What did I miss? Cause everyone here is acting off."

"Tell you later Gabriel, can you track down this video fee?"

"Sure. Just pull up the video for me and I will hunt it down. Cause it is now live."

"_Operarios hola comando Cibernectico, espero que les gueste el regalo que me fui para ti."_

[translation: Hello Cyber Command operatives, I hope you like the gift that I left for you.]

"Want me to put it in English?"

"Go for it."

I quickly change the language to English.

"As you see here, I have your little agent. And I hope that in time, you will find her before a bullet runs through her head."

"Can you figure out who the person is?"

"No, it's too dark to tell what the person's features are at all. But I got the location. He is in the Nevada desert. Lillian let's get going already. We can't lose another minute, and with each minute passing Riley's life is at risk."

"Hold it Gabriel, he might be holding her hostage for a reason. We need to find out what he wants first."

"_If you want your friend alive, you will hand over Gabriel to my boss. She wants him."_

"Who would want you, Gabriel?"

"Mei Chen, that is who Lillian."

"Why does she want you Gabriel?"

"Cassidy, she wants me because she believes that the two of us can make a race of beings exactly like her and me, then chips can be put into their heads, you see the point now?"

"Oh, I see the point and it is not going to happen. Not one bit."

"Glad to have you on my side, Cassidy. So what are we going to do now? Lillian suggestions?"

"We are going after Riley, we have the location on where she is?"

"Yes. Then like you said, lets move. Cause we are going to Nevada."

"Maybe you can say high to some old friends of yours Lillian. Weren't you a CSI at one point?"

"No I wasn't."

"You are denying that fact is true."

"It is not true, Gabriel, let's just get going."

"Alright I am following you."

"Bring me back a souvenir from Vegas!"

"Really Nelson?"

"You always wanted something from Vegas didn't you?"

"Picture of a dancer with her autograph and a kiss mark."

"Same, dad, the very same."


	6. Chapter 6

For the past day, we have been driving nonstop. We have both seen tons of scenery, and did the occasional stop at a gas station or food mart, just for supplies.

Lillian and I would switch driving. God, things are getting damn boring around here now. There is basically nothing to do.

We took plane first, and landed in Vegas. Now we are just driving around. Before we left Vegas I got a video of dancers dancing for Nelson and Dr. Cassidy with the autographs. Better then a picture, plus it is on DVD not tape. Oh, and Lillian drop something in a package off for the Las Vegas Crime Scene team. No idea, what but she said it will make them happy and bring tears to their eyes.

"They are going to love me for this."

"God them something even better then a picture."

"We will surprise them with this, once we get back to base."

"Are we at the location yet?"

"The place is right up ahead, where that building is."

We parked at a good distant from the place, and got out the car, guns in hand. Running over to the building, Lillian kicked the door open and we storm inside.

Two men stood up, hands in the air. Pulling up their files, they could not speak English at all. I heard a female voice, and both men soon left the room.

"I see you brought a little friend with you."

"She is current back up for me, Mei Chen."

"What is the matter with you, Gabriel? Don't you love me?"

"No, I never loved you and I never will. Just because you have some chip in your head, doesn't mean that I have to love you at all. You will never be my lover."

"But don't you want your little friend back?"

I remain quiet for a few minutes, and gave her a grin.

"She's not her anymore. She escaped, from what your surveillance cameras in the hallway are telling me. She got out three hours after you captured her, and now she is out there in the desert somewhere."

"Have a good time finding her, Gabriel. Cause by now, she is probably already dead and being eaten by vultures."

"You want to bet on that?"

"You bet I do."

She put a hand on my chest, and I pushed her away from me by her shoulders. She stumble for a quick second, but soon got herself steady again. She was now getting angry.

"What is it with that woman? She is only a shield to protect ready to risk her life for you, at any moment, just because it is her mission to do so!"

"And that is what I love about her! She is better then you, Mei Chen. She is worth more value then what you are any day of the year."

She lunged right at me, and I heard gunshots being fired. Looking over at Lillian, she had her gun out and had shot Mei Chen.

"Riley is not the only person protecting Gabriel, Mei Chen. I am here protecting him too. Shot her in the leg, Gabriel. Let's get moving, we have to find Riley who is now lost in the desert."

We both took off running to the car, and jumped into it. Lillian started up the engine, and we took off. My heart was now racing, and I got more worried about Riley.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes open up, and I got back up onto my feet. God, I feel like I am Sara Sidle. I heard about her story of her being put into the desert. Damn it, I hate deserts. So bloody hot, wish they weren't like this.

Pulling myself up onto the feet, I look up at the sun. It was probably only ten in the morning right now. Bet they already were looking for me.

Pulling out my phone from my boot, I look at it and saw that I had no signal at all. Can't phone anyone at all, not even Gabriel by his chip.

"Can this get any worse?! Now I am talking to myself, great I am going insane."

Looking at my phone, I just stared at it. Quickly I typed in Gabriel's number. Maybe he will find it in the grid, and be able to locate my position. I just hope that it works.

Walking off, I continue dialing up his number over and over again. In the process I was leaving behind a trial of coordinates of where I had been located. If he could look at the grid right now, maybe he might just pick these up.

"God, please let Gabriel pick these up."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright Gabriel, can you tell me what Riley is to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just practically almost said that you love her, Gabriel. Can you tell me what that is all about?"

"It's nothing, Lillian. There is nothing there that I say that I love Riley."

"What is wrong with you! First in front of Mei Chen, that you love her and now you are rejecting it!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lillian."

"You are in denial, Gabriel."

"Yeah I am in denial because I am denying my feeling for Riley."

"Now was that so hard to say out loud?"

I stare at her with the "I am going to kill you" look on my face. She pulled a mind trick on me, and I am planning on getting revenge for her.

"Yup, I pulled a mind trick on you. I am shock that you didn't see that one coming. But look Gabriel-"

"Not listening anymore, Lillian."

She stopped the car suddenly, and slapped me on the face.

"You need to decide, Gabriel! Right now! Who do you choose?"

"What do you mean by that Lillian?!'

"Amelia or Riley. Which one?"

"So you want me to pick between the two of them? Why? What is this for, Lillian?"

"You either need to get over your emotions for Amelia and move on or forever be stuck in the same trench for the rest of your life, which might end with you being unhappy. Which path do you choose?"

"Now you want me to choose a path. It's not that simple Lillian! Okay, it just isn't. Amelia was someone I have come to know and love, and I got to marry her. She still loves me, and I know that. The reason I know, because I love her."

"And what about Riley, Gabriel? Don't you love her as much that you love Amelia?"

"Can we set this whole thing aside?"

"NO! I am not setting this aside right now, Gabriel. Pick. Amelia or Riley."

"Stop trying to make me pick on this, Lillian."

"I will stop when you pick which one, Gabriel. So which one do you pick?! Amelia or Riley?! Your choice on how your future goes!"

I sighed deeply, and thought about it. Lillian soon put the car back into drive, and I continue to think about it for the next fifteen minutes.

"Amelia is dead, she would want me to move on. Riley is my partner. And what would happen if I choose her, Lillian?"

"I assign her to protect you, Gabriel. As long that she protects you, everything will be fine. She won't get reassign or anything like that. Not on my watch."

"And if I choose Amelia?"

"You would be well. . . . Like this every single day of your life. Ignoring your true feelings for someone, because you can't let go of the emotions you had for someone else and knowing that the emotions can never be return cause the person is loved."

I thought of her words, and continue to think about it for a while longer. Looking over at Lillian, I nodded my head at her.

"Riley."

"You sure?"

"She was more at my side, then Amelia. Plus Amelia, she wants me to move on even though she is already out of my life."

"Still having feelings for Amelia?"

"Can't let them go, I just can't."

"It will get easier over time, Gabriel. For now, just don't compare Riley to Amelia."

Things soon got pretty quiet between the two of us, and I was soon looking over the entire grid. Within moments, I found someone leaving tiny bits of data behind in a desert. Following it on the grid, I found the final location. Waiting for a bit longer, there was no more appearing. Now I had absolute location of something or someone.

Whatever was out there was five miles east of us.

"Lillian drive east for another five miles, there is something out there and it is leaving tiny bits of data behind."

"That is a dead zone, Gabriel. The chip will be shut down for a while."

"Don't care. Something or someone is out there, and I have a hunch it might be Riley."

She did a right hand turn, and we were soon driving on the sandy earth. Things just got a bit more dead serious here, and I just hope that I am right about all of this.

I was soon singing a song, but stop when I realize that Lillian wasn't singing.

"-Okay you are not singing why?"

"I don't sing, Gabriel."

"Oh, just give it a try, Lillian. Plus it makes time go by a bit faster."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot."

"Okay think of a song and sing it out loud. And one question, where are we because all I see is sand and more sand."

"We are in desert, Gabriel. One of the desert's in Nevada, to be exact.

"Whoa stop the car, Lillian. I see something or someone out there. Hand me a gun, I'm going out."

Lillian stop the car and gave me a handgun, as I got out of the car. Slowly and carefully, I approached the thing with caution. Getting a bit closer, I saw girl and she was wearing a Cybercomm vest.

"Oh my god, Riley.

Getting down next to her, I pulled her into my arms and cradle her.

"How did you find me?"

Her voice was dry and it sounded like it was going to break.

"Evidence, that's how."


	9. Chapter 9

"So how is Riley doing, Dr. Cassidy?"

"She is doing fine, Gabriel. Just needs to rest and be hydrated. Give her a day or two of that, and then she will be back up on her feet. So relax already?"

"Okay, I will Dr. Cassidy. Oh, and I got this for you from Vegas. Show girls dancing, and it is autographed. Put it on a DVD."

"Far more better then, a picture. Going to get Nelson and we are going to watch it."

He soon went off, and I snuck into the medical room that Riley was sleeping in. There she lay, peacefully and I just gently stroke the hair out of her face.

She looked so gentle in her sleep, and well. . . . . . I have no idea how to describe her any other way that I can think of. Damn it, I have an entire dictionary in my head currently, and I can't even use it to describe her at all.

"Sorry Riley, but not yet. I'm not ready to confess to you yet. I need time to prepare myself. You are going to have wait a little bit longer, along with my emotions for you. . . . . I still have my feelings for Amelia clinging to me. I'm sorry."

I soon left her sleeping body, and went down to the break room. For the next half hour, I lounged there on a couch looking at the memories of me and Amelia.

God, I miss her a lot and I still can't let go of her. What is wrong with me on this? I know that Amelia is dead, but I am still in love with her. Does that make me in love with an exploded corpse? If so, then my life is really messed up.

"So how are you doing?"

"Hey Nelson, doing fine. . . . Just looking at old pictures."

"Isn't that the small scrapbook you made of you and Amelia?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were over her, Gabriel?"

"I'm not alright, Nelson. Do you not know how hard it is to let go of someone that you love for so long, and now knowing that person is dead, and now you can never let go?!"

"No I do not know how it feels to be like that."

"Ugh, my life is really getting confusing here, Nelson. My feelings for Amelia are blocking the feelings that I have for Riley."

"What you need to do, is rethink every single little moment that you had with Riley and then compare them to the ones that you had with Amelia. Maybe one's emotions will prove to be stronger then the other's feelings. Think that might work?"

"Nelson, I think you are onto something. Keep Lillian and dad away from me while I go through the memories of me and Amelia, then the ones of me and Riley."

"What do I get for this?"

"I will hook you and dad up for a trip down to Hawaii, for an entire two weeks and you two can get closer together and have fun together."

"Have yet to be down at Hawaii. Thank you! You are the best half-brother I ever had!"

"Now let's get to work. Distract dad and Lillian, I go through memories. Let's move."

Nelson quickly left the room, and I lay back down on the couch. Starting to pull out my memories.

"God I just hope this plan works. Please let it work."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello Gabriel."

"Mei Chen."

"What no hello or how are you doing love?"

"Thought I told you to stay out of my head, Mei Chen."

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Looking through the memories of Amelia?"

"How do you know?"

"Found you looking through them. You still love her? Even though she is now a corpse that has been blown up?"

"Yes, I love her more then I love you."

"Thought you love Riley."

"I do love Riley. I love them both, more then I love you."

"Will you get over it, Gabriel? Amelia betrayed you and Riley is your partner that can be replaced at any second. So why bother with them, when you can have me?"

"Amelia is dead, but I know she still loves me and wants me to move on. Riley is my partner, ready to have my back and willingly to use her life to save mine. And for you Mei Chen, you are just pure evil. That chip inside you has rotted you down to your very core."

"Put still we can create an entire race of beings that are just like us. They can use the very same chips that we are using and take down anyone that proves to be a threat."

"Yeah, I can do that Mei Chen. . . . But not with you. I will never love you and never will be with you. And I know one thing, you can never mess with my emotions that I have for Amelia and Riley so you can make them to where I have more emotions for you."

"You are lucky that I cannot do that."

"Take a look behind you, Mei Chen."

She turned around and came face to face with a mirror. But it wasn't showing her reflection at all. It was Riley's.

"I was reflecting my memories while talking to you, and you pointed out a few factors for me."

"What factors, Gabriel?"

"Amelia and I, we never had the chance of having a family and that was something that we both wanted. She left our nation for another, and abandon me even though she loves me. Riley she loves me, and will do anything for me. And for you Mei Chen, you would do anything just to please yourself. You are not worthy of having kids with me, but Amelia and Riley, they are."

"We can at least try, Gabriel."

"No I will never try with you Mei Chen. Amelia and Riley they are worth the try."

"You rather have kids with two women who don't have the special gene then with me!"

"Yes, now get out of my head."

I forced her out of my head, and I soon woke up from whatever just happen. Looking up, Lillian and Dr. Cassidy were standing right over me.

"How long have I been asleep?"


	11. Chapter 11

"So I have been asleep for a total of six hours, Lillian."

"Yes, and Riley was practically screaming for your name, Gabriel."

"I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Yes and no."

"How am I not in trouble and in trouble at the same time, Lillian?"

"Dr. Cassidy, can you explain to him for me please?"

"You gave an easy access point for Mei Chen to enter you head, Gabriel and we told you to put firewalls up."

"Knew I forgot something."

"Plus you manage to handle things quite well on what happen in your chip."

"Should I get a reward or something for that?"

Lillian raised an eyebrow at me, and I just gave her the kidding look. In response, she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay is there anything else?"

"We have to put Nelson up on a lie detector, Gabriel. What were you thinking?!"

"Hey, I needed time to go through my memories and see-"

"For heaven's sake Gabriel, you told me that you were over Amelia and that you love Riley. What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah well, that was before Mei Chen showed me some points, Lillian."

"What were you two talking about in your head?"

"She made me realize that I love Riley more then I love Amelia, and that I will never love her."

"What about loving me?"

All three of us look over at the door of Lillian's office, and we saw Riley standing there with Nelson at her side.

"Nelson, get her back to her bed."

"She wouldn't go back to bed unless she got to speak with Gabriel, dad."

"Oh, Nelson got you and your dad two plane tickets to Hawaii. You guys will be staying there for three weeks, and you are lucky those tickets are also your way back."

"When did you get me and Nelson plane tickets to Hawaii, Gabriel?"

"Just did it right now, Dr. Cassidy. Used my money from my account and that stuff."

"Nelson, Dr. Cassidy, both of you come with me. We need to leave these two alone."

Lillian, Dr. Cassidy, and Nelson soon left us alone and we could hear Nelson and Dr. Cassidy talking about Hawaii already.

Looking over at Riley, she cross her arms over her chest and stared at me. I shrugged back at her, and gave her a small smile.

"Gabriel what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you set up Nelson to distract Lillian and Dr. Cassidy so you can examine your memories with your chip, and you allowed Mei Chen to enter your chip. You are getting careless now."

"I'm not getting careless. I needed to go over some things and I fell asleep."

"Yeah, that explains everything. So what did you and Mei Chen talked about?"

"Love. That is what we talk about."

"God, please don't tell me that you and her are planning something."

"We are not, Riley. She wants me, but I don't want her. She talked to me about Amelia and you."

"How did I get pulled into all of this?"

"Come here, and sit."

I patted on an open seat of the couch, and she sat down next to me. I fiddle with my thumbs for a few seconds, and looked at her.

"I was getting confuse with my feelings, Riley. I have my feelings for Amelia, then there are my feeling for. . . . ."

"For who, Gabriel? Who else do you have feelings for?"

"You, Riley. I have feelings for you."

"And to think you were a robot."

"I am not a robot."

"Sometimes you are, and sometimes you aren't."

"So what are you going to do now, Gabriel? Because from the way things are now looking, they are not in your favor at the moment."

"I'm going to do this, Riley."

I pressed my lips against her, and pushed her back onto the couch. I had one hand on the back of her head and the other on her waist. For her, she had her hands around my neck. We soon broke off from our kiss, and stare at each other for a few moments. I can see right now, that we might have a clear bright future ahead of us.

"Really Hawaii for Nelson and Dr. Cassidy?"

"Okay you just ruin the moment, Riley! And for that you get punish."

"What are you going to punish me with, because you can't shoot me."

"Nope, but I can hit you. . . . . . With a pillow!"

I slam a pillow on her face, and quickly got off her as she hit me with a pillow.

"Oh it is on, Gabriel."

"Hit me with your best shot, Riley."

It wasn't long before we were running around the room, laughing and hitting each others with pillows. I through my pillow at her with a bit of strong force, and it knock off a lamp from one of the tables.

We heard the sound of it breaking, then Lillian's footsteps coming quickly down the hall. Looking around, we saw some Agents staring at us and a few other others recording us.

"Riley, run."

"Running, Gabriel."

We both took off running, and I jump over the table accidently knocking off the fake flowers in the process. Lillian is going to be screaming at us, when she catches up to us.


	12. Chapter 12

"I cannot believe that you carried me down those four flights of stairs, Gabriel."

"I know! Everyone was looking at us like we just went crazy!"

"Then you running with me in your arms to your apartment, in front of public. This has to be my most insane day of all time."

"Want a beer?"

We were in my apartment, and lounging around having a small chat with one another.

"You do know that when we go back to work tomorrow, Lillian is going to kill us."

"Yeah, because I broke a lamp and a vase with fake flowers, and that we were both having a pillow fight. So do you want the beer or not?"

"Hand me a beer."

I pulled out two beers from the fridge, and jump onto the couch. I handed a beer over to Riley, and we both chilled for a while longer. I gave her a small smirk once in a while, and she just laughed at me. She was falling in love me now.

"So are we dating now?"

"I don't know. Are we dating, Riley? Because we aren't official unless you want to date me."

"Do you want to date me, Gabriel?"

"Very much yes, Riley. I really want to date you. I just need your vote in the two of us dating, and then we are official."

She rolled her eyes at me, and I sigh a bit deeply. Guess she just wasn't ready yet to be in a relationship.

"How do I know you are not going to abuse me?"

"What do you mean, Riley?"

"Guess I am a bit afraid of what will happen if I date anyone."

"Riley, I will never be like the person that hurt you and your mother. I am your partner, and you know me too much to where I would never hurt you."

I set our beers down on the coffee table, and grasp both of her hands. Looking at her, I could tell that she was considering.

"If you want to wait a bit longer, I can wait. I'm here Riley, I will always be here no matter what. If I am at work, then you can come into my apartment."

I got up from the couch, and went over to a cabinet. From between the cabinet and the wall I pull at the small piece of metal that was sticking out, and grasped it tightly in my fist. Walking over to Riley I put the object in her hand.

"It's the spare key to my apartment Riley, you are always welcome here. Plus, if you want you can live here for a while. . ."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your apartment got blown up by Mei Chen."

"I'm going to kill that woman!"

"Can we do it together?"

"We'll make it a date."

"Deal."

I stared at her once more, and pressed my lips onto her cheek. Pulling away from her, she quickly pressed her lips against my cheek.

"So is this a start?"

"I believe it is, Gabriel."


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up late one morning, and felt someone snuggling up against me. Looking down to my right, I saw Riley was sleeping on my right arm. She looked adorable in this state, and it was hard for me to resist not grinning at her.

She had nowhere else to go, so she stayed here. I allowed her to borrow one of my shirts and a pair of sweats to sleep in, and now here she is snuggled up against me.

We both stayed up until four in the morning, and went to bed together. She wouldn't change in front of me, so she got chance in my bathroom.

Once we got in bed, we talked for a little while about something's of what we had done in our life, and got to know each other better than before. She placed her head on my chest, and just relaxed to the sound of my heartbeat. From then on, everything went pretty good during our sleep together.

"Riley, hey Riley, time to wake up."

She moaned a small bit, and just rolled on top of me. Carefully, I place my arms around her and pressed my lips against her neck. We stayed pretty quiet for at least half an hour, until I heard my front door close.

"Riley wake up! There is someone else here now."

She groaned a small bit, and rolled off of me. Getting up, I grabbed my gun and quietly walked out into the hallway. Looking into my bedroom, Riley was still asleep in my bed. Guess she was more tired then what I thought, after we got her back from the desert.

Cocking my gun, I rushed out into the living room and came face to face with Dr. Cassidy, Nelson, and Lillian. All three of them held their breaths at me, and I soon relaxed.

"Couldn't you have knocked on my door, I was awake. But how did you get into my apartment? My door was lock."

"Nelson picked the lock, with his small tool kit."

"And this was the first time that I picked a lock too."

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We came here for you and Riley."

"Why us, Lillian?"

"Care to explain what happen in the break room?"

"Pillow fight."

"Really a pillow fight?! Why did you two have a pillow fight?"

"She ruined a good moment and she told me that I couldn't shoot her, so I hit her with a pillow."

"Which then distracted everyone, and causing you to break two objects? What in the world were you both thinking of?!"

"Having a bit of fun."

"Yeah, well this is what it brought you! A hell of a raging storm just landed right on you! That is not how my agents are to act, next time just spar with her, then you guys wouldn't destroy things! And I just realize I can't leave you two alone in a break room without causing some sort of damage."

"Can you hold your thought for a few moments, Lillian?"

"Why?"  
"Riley is still asleep. I need to check up on her, in case we woke her up. And all three of you, help your self's to whatever you want."

I soon left them in the living room, and went to my room. Entering it, she still lay there in my bed sound asleep.

Walking over to the bed, I sat down and gently stroke her hair. Everything was so relaxing, but something felt off in me. Felt like I wanted to throw up at this very second. Standing up quickly, I went off to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of someone coughing really harshly, and walked over to the bathroom. There I saw Gabriel leaning over the toilet.

"Want me to get you some water?"

He couldn't speak due to him puking his guts out, but I could see him wave me away. Rolling my eyes at his back, I got down on the floor next to him.

For a few seconds he stopped, and I could see that his face became a ghost white. God, he was really sick now. Soon enough, he was puking once more.

My hand was on his back, giving him small pats and the occasional rubbing. I soon got a Dixie cup and filled it with water, and soon gave it to him after he finished puking.

Helping him up, I brought him over to his bed, and lay him down. He didn't fight against me or anything, since he just felt so weak right now.

"What made you come out of bed, Gabriel?"

"Lillian, Nelson and Dr. Cassidy they are the reason I got out of bed."

"Stay here, I need to talk to them about your now current condition."

"Riley. . ."

I soon left him, and got to his living room.

"What the hell did you guys do to him?"

"What do you mean, Riley."

"He is now sick, Lillian. Ten minutes ago, he was puking his guts out! What did you do to him?"

"We did nothing Riley, people get sick on their own."

"What did Gabriel do last night?"

"We had beers, and went out for dinner. He treated me to a really good restaurant, Dr. Cassidy."

"What did he have to eat?"

"Two beers, sushi, dango's, basically he ate a lot of raw fish."

"That might be why. He might have food poisoning. Gabriel should not have eaten that much raw fish, not everyone is suppose to eat that much. And when you two got back to here, what did he do?"

"Got us a few beers to drink, why?"

"Definitely food poisoning. That much raw fish and beers would upset his stomach, sift his stomach levels and create some type of poison. But there might be another reason to his sickness."

"What is the other reason?"

"Stomach bug."

We all got quiet for a few moments, as we heard some strange coughing noises.

"Gabriel."

All three of us took off running to his room, and I soon spotted him in the bathroom once more. Quickly I got down to his side, and gently did my best to soothe him in any way that I could.

"Not food poisoning, because it does not do this. He really does have a stomach bug."

"No kidding Dr.-"

Gabriel wasn't able to finish his sentence, since he puked once more. God, right now I really wish there was something that I could do for him.

"We need to get him fluids, and things that his stomach will handle. Because he is about out on fluids from what it seems."

Nelson soon came back with saltine crackers and a glass of water. Over the next half hour, we stayed by Gabriel's side not caring if our phones rang at us, or anything of that sort. Gabriel was right now more important to us than anything else at this very moment.

Heading to his bedroom, I pulled off some of his blankets and grabbed a few pillows, and soon return to the bathroom. Soon enough I made a makeshift bed in the bathroom for him.

Sitting down next to him, he leaned up against me and rested his head on my shoulder. He seemed so relaxed in this state, and it was hard not to smile at him like this. It wasn't long before I realized that he fell asleep on me.

"What should I do?"

"Stay with him, until he wakes up. He needs to get a lot of sleep, and make sure he drinks plenty of water and gets food in his system."

"I will make sure to do that, Dr. Cassidy. So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, Gabriel and I did get into a major argument before you woke up and started yelling at us. . . . But I will consider this the punishment for the both of you."

"Are you kidding me? I have to be his caretaker for the rest of the day, or until his sickness passes?"

"Yup, and for Gabriel. . . . . He just hates getting sick, then he misses work so this is his way of punishment. So you two have fun. Nelson, Dr. Cassidy let's go. If they need us, they will call us."

We watch Nelson and Lillian leave, but Dr. Cassidy lingered behind for a few moments.

"Please give me a report every two hours about his condition. If it gets worse, we might have to put him into a hospital or something like that."

"Will do, Doc. Now get going before Lillian screams for you."

"Right, you two be good."

He soon left, and I stare down at Gabriel. He had no idea what had just happen, but I fill him in when he wakes up.

I pressed my lips on his forehead for a few moments and soon pulled away from him. He doesn't care now that I can kiss him or not, he wants to kiss me now.

"I love you Gabriel, please get better soon."

I rested my head against his and soon fell asleep, right next to him. Everything was going to be okay soon enough, and then everything will continue almost like it should have been. Except for the fact that Gabriel and I are now dating.

"Oh my god, we are dating."


	15. Chapter 15

An hour or so soon passes by, and Gabriel soon woke up. I woke up too, when he stretched out and I got shove to my right. That literally took him by surprise.

"How long have we been asleep?"

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was two in the afternoon.

"We have been asleep for at least four hours. You fell asleep at ten o' clock, and I fell asleep right after you."

"Oh god, what happen while I was sleeping, Riley? I knew Lillian, Dr. Cassidy and Nelson were here but I had no idea what happen while I was sleeping, can you fill me in?"

"Lillian decided this was our punishment for yesterday, due to us having a pillow fight in the break room. Dr. Cassidy wants me to keep him inform of your condition after you wake up, because if it gets worse, he is going to put you in the hospital."

"Do I need to go to a hospital?"

"Nope, not at this very moment."

"So what am I sick with?"

"Either a bug or food poisoning."

"Most likely a bug. I do not get sick off of sushi and beer."

"How do you know?"

"Before I got the chip in my head, my buddies and I would go down to a sushi and bar place, and we would eat there at least three times a week. Never got sick once."

"That explains quite a bit now. Well, come on let's get you to a real bed."

"No. . . ."

"You are not going back to sleep here, now come on!"

I grab his arm, and started to drag him out of the bathroom by force. He gave me the occasional whimper, but I did not give in to that.

"Come on if you get into the bed, I will be right next to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Keep dragging then."

"Oh my god, Gabriel. Just because you are sick doesn't mean that you will get special treatment from me."

"And since you said that, I won't be using you any time soon."

"Please tell me that you did not say that!"

"Don't blame me on that subject. It was Mei Chen's fault. She got the thought of having kids stuck in my head now."

"I'll be slapping her down to hell for getting that thought stuck in your head. What is it with you men?"

"Let's see now. . . . I have no idea. This is just stuff that we do."

"That explains why you do a lot of crazy things these days, Gabriel."

I manage to get him into the bedroom, and soon pulled him onto his bed. Right before I could do anything else, he had me against him. We stay quiet for the next half hour, until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_It's Dr. Cassidy. How is Gabriel?"_

"He's doing good. We woke up not too long ago, I managed to get him into his bed, and he has yet to puke or that sort."

"_That is good to hear, now we won't have to take him to a hospital. Is there anything else that I need to know?"_

"Yeah, tell Lillian to track down Mei Chen."

"_Why do you want me to tell Lillian that?"_

"I need to slap Mei Chen into hell for giving Gabriel the thought of having kids."

"_Who does he want kids with?"_

"_I want to have kids with Riley."_

"Gabriel get off the phone."

"_You are no fun, Riley."_

Pulling myself away from the phone for a quick second, I jabbed him the ribs.

"Get off the phone now, Gabriel."

"Fine, already hanging up."

"_Forgot that he has somewhat of a phone in his head?"_

"Yeah, forgot about that. And I am not having kids until after I get married, and have a honeymoon."

"We can go down to Vegas right now, and get married. I'll rent a hotel room for the honeymoon."

"Gabriel shut up!"

"You so want that."

"Not at the moment. Dr. Cassidy, please track down Mei Chen so I can hit her literally into hell."

"_I will do my best, Riley. You two have a good time."_

He soon hung up, and I put the phone back onto the receiver. In the next moment, I hit Gabriel in the arm really arm.

"What was that for?"

"For saying all of that stupid stuff to me while I was on the phone with Dr. Cassidy!"

"Come on, I was kidding on the whole Vegas thing. Swore to my own mom, that I would have a traditional wedding with whoever I am going to marry."

"Traditional?"

"Yeah, you know the whole flowers, tables, chairs, music, priest, maid of honor, bridesmaid, and the best man, all of that stuff. My mom told me about her wedding and show me photo's of it, and I kind of have been wondering what it would be like to have a real wedding for days on end."

"Wow, your mom sure knows how give you some good points for the future."

"Yeah, she does. Think that if we ever get married, she can be your maid of honor?"

"Why do you want her to feel special?"

"Yes, she can use a bit of special treatment. I mean come on, she knows how things go and everything so it can be a bit of a reward for her."

"Alright, if we ever get married Gabriel, your mother will be my maid of honor."

"Swear?"

"I swear Gabriel."

"Good, no turning back on that then."

We clutch each other's pinkie fingers together, and nodded our heads. This is something that we are not backing on down, unless we break up and marry someone else.

"Want me to make you some soup, Gabriel?"

"That would be nice."

"Come on then, while I am making the soup you can be drinking some water and nibbling on crackers."

He soon got up with me, and we both walked off to the kitchen. He kind of lean on me for support, but I didn't really care at all. This was a pretty good moment.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day of taking care of Gabriel went pretty well. We mostly relaxed, ate soup and crackers, and watch movies on his TV. He has a really good selection of DVD's that is for sure.

Nightfall had finally reached us, and we were on our fourth movie of the day. Gabriel got to choose this one, and it was a romantic one. Romeo and Juliet.

"Aren't you a bit of a sappy one, Gabriel?"

"Well I do like their acting and everything. Plus I like to listen to this type of language, kind of cool to hear it."

"You do know that it is eleven o' clock in the evening right? And we have work tomorrow."

"Think I am well enough to even go to work tomorrow?"

"I believe you are, since you haven't puked since two in the afternoon. So yes, you are well enough to come to work."

"Awesome. So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Maybe some training, Gabriel. You missed out on a whole day of training, due to being sick."

"Can I kiss you when we are training?"

"Nope."

I got off of the couch, and started to walk away as he paused the movie.

"Hey! Come back here, Riley!"

"You have to catch me."

"Deal. But if I catch you, I get to kiss you!"

"You are going insane for me."

"I am not!"

Soon enough, we were chasing each other around the house and he tried his best to catch me. Occasionally, I would through a pillow and it would hit him in the face. That got him a tiny bit mad, but he soon threw pillows back at me.

Standing behind the kitchen counter, he threw a pillow just as I took off running and knock off a coffee mug which was filled with coffee. The two of us stared at each other, with a bit of wide eyes.

"I'll grab the dustpan and you get the mop, Gabriel?"

"Deal, Riley."

We soon got the small mess clean up, just as one of the neighbors's knocked on his door. I watch him open the door, and his neighbor walked in.

"Heard something break, everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, coffee mug accidently got push off the counter by my elbow. So don't worry, got it all clean up."

"And who is that over there?"

"My girlfriend. Riley, this is my neighbor Mr. Marc."

"Hello Mr. Marc, I'm Riley Neal."

"Nice to know that you found someone in your life, so when are you two going to get married?"

"We just started dating, Mr. Marc."

"Well then I hope that both of you have a healthy relationship."

"We both will Mr. Marc, and it was very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Miss Neal, have a nice evening."

Gabriel soon closed the door, and I heard him sigh heavily. He did not like the fact of telling others that I am his girlfriend.

"Aren't you defensive of me?"

"Hey, I just don't the fact of telling others that I am your boyfriend now, cause who knows if I am risking your life. . . . . ."

"You went dead at the end of the sentence, Gabriel. Come on you can tell me about it."

"I'm afraid of losing you again, Riley. I mean, Mei Chen blew up your apartment and kidnapped you, and I just don't that to happen again. . . ."

I walked over to Gabriel, and pressed my lips onto his. His hands were soon on my waist, and he soon had up against the wall. We kind of stayed in this position for a while, just kissing each other. I never had done anything like this at all, but I know Gabriel has. And this is his first time doing it to me, but I can see he is already use to it.

He soon broke off from me, and looked away. I could see a small bit of guilt in his eyes, and I knew that he was thinking of Amelia.

"Gabriel. . . . ."

"I know, she is dead. . . . But I just can't help it at all, Riley. I can't stop thinking that I might be cheating on her."

"Gabriel, I am sure that she understands. She wants you to be happy."

"Yeah I know, I just wish that I could talk to her and get to hear what she thinks of this."

"Come on, Gabriel we'll talk about this in the morning, alright? It's time for the two of us to get some sleep.

I soon started to walk away, and Gabriel followed after me. We both got in bed together, this time he didn't wrap his arms around me. Guess, he just felt off about this whole relationship right now. It will take time though, when he gets use to it.

Closing my eyes, I snuggled up next to Gabriel. I could hear him sigh deeply, and his arm soon went over my waist. I could feel his breath against the back of my neck, and I just grinned.

In silence, we both listen to the ticking of his clock, as we both drifted into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gabriel."

"Mei Chen."

"No it's me, Amelia."

I turn around and saw Amelia behind me. She looked like Amelia, but didn't sound like her at all.

"It's been a long time, Gabriel. I have missed you so much."

"You're not Amelia."

"Yes, I am Amelia."

"You don't sound like her, you sound exactly like Mei Chen."

"Fine you got me there, Gabriel."

She soon striped away the image of Amelia off of her, and revealed herself to me. She did not look happy at all.

"You aren't happy, Gabriel."

"What do you mean?"

"With Riley. You feel guilty."

"What is your point Mei Chen?"

"I can make you even happier than you ever were and ever will be."

"You will never make me happy."

"I want to know, when can I have you?"

"When I die."

"You will be worthless then."

"Yeah, but you will be stuck with my worthless body."

"And it is time to leave my widow's mind."

We both look to my left in the direction the voice came from, and we saw Amelia. She had a bit of a glow to her, and I felt myself grin at her.

"You really are here, Amelia?"

"I am here, Gabriel. Lady, get the hell out of his head or I will be haunting you each moment of your life and never leave you until you die."

I watch Mei Chen vanish, and I was soon left alone with Amelia. Looking at Amelia, I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Amelia."

"You're welcome Gabriel. I am here to watch over you in your chip. Now can you show me what this new woman looks like?"

"You mean Riley? You've already met her."

I pulled up a full life scale model of Riley, and watch Amelia walk around the scale model of Riley.

"She's pretty and familiar to me. . . . Now I know, she saved your life when a bomb went off in me."

"Yeah she did. . . ."

"Gabriel, stop feeling alright. You love Riley and I can see that, Gabriel. I understand this whole situation. Hey look at me."

I had my face turn away from her, and she turned it back. She gave me a grin, and kissed my cheek.

"I remember the first thing you said to me, after we passed each other each day after two months of passing one another. "You stop me in the hallway and said, I can't help it. I love you, I want to date you, propose to you, marry you, have kids with you and die with you. Thin, after our shifts end, want to grab some dinner?" That is what you told me Gabriel."

"You said yes, and got the man every woman had a crush on."

"We fell in love, and after a long time got married."

"Why bring this up?"

"This is what I want you to do. Love her, date her, propose to her, marry her, have kids with her, and die together. She is better for you, Gabriel. And I believe that it is time to move on. And I believe you two will be happy together."

"You approve of her?"

"Yes, now wake up and kiss her good morning."

My eyes soon open up to the morning light in my room, and I looked over at Riley. She was just waking up. Leaning over her, I pressed my lips onto hers and soon pulled away.

"Morning sunshine."

"What was that for?"

"A good morning kiss for you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Is everything okay with you, Gabriel?"

"Yeah, everything is fine why?"

"First you kiss me good morning and now you make me breakfast. What is up with that?"

I sighed deeply, and thought about what happened exactly last night. It was all still pretty clear to me.

"Mei Chen got into my head last night."

"What!"

We were both eating breakfast while talking about this.

"She disguised herself as Amelia, but I saw through it. Mei Chen forgot to disguise her voice. She still wanted me, but then the real Amelia came into my head."

"Her spirit visited you?"

"Yeah, and she threaten Mei Chen which caused Mei Chen to leave. After Mei Chen left, we both talked for a while."

"Talk about what?"

"You, Riley. She remembers you, because you saved me from when the bomb exploded from inside her. She understands the relationship between the two of us, and wants me to stop feeling guilty. Then she told me to love you, date you, propose to you, marry you, have kids with you and die with you."

"She really said all of that?"

"Yes, and she wants us to be happy."

"I have an idea, Gabriel."

"Tell me your idea, Riley."

"Let's buy some flowers and put them on her grave. For respect and thanks."

"Alright let's do it, but after we finish breakfast first."

"Deal, and after we do that we are going clothes shopping. Cause mine were all destroyed."

"Alright then. But don't we have to work today?"

"They still think you are sick, Gabriel. I didn't tell Dr. Cassidy if you were still sick or not. And I think Lillian wants you take things easy-"

We soon heard knocking on my door, and then my door open up. Nelson has picked the lock again. He was getting good at that. Getting up, I walked over and lean against the couch.

"I was on my way to the door."

"Good, so you are doing better."

"Yeah, looks like it was twenty-four hour stomach virus, Dr. Cassidy."

"Well that is good to hear, because I was getting a bit more worried by the minutes. And I think Nelson got a bit more grey hair."

"Did not dad! My hair is not graying that quickly, is it?"

"Relax both of you. Think you are ready to go back into the field, Gabriel?"

"Both Riley and I, we had some plans already. Needed to visit Amelia's grave and then take Riley shopping, Lillian."

"Thank you for reminding me about shopping, Gabriel. Riley, have you figured out where you are going to live now?"

I look over at Riley, then back to Lillian. The two of us have not talked about this at all.

"I am planning-"

"To move in with me, Lillian. Riley is going to be living with me."

Lillian, Dr. Cassidy, Nelson, and I heard Riley get up from the table chair. They all had their eyes staring at me.

"Makes things a bit easier to keep eyes on us. We will both be at the same location, which will make it easier to keep track of us then having us in two different places. Plus, we can keep each other entertain. Plus she is practically made herself feel at home here."

"Riley, do you think this is a good idea? I want your opinion on this."

"I believe it is a good idea. I wasn't sure where to go at first, but if Gabriel wants me to live with him then I will live with him. Plus, it will be easier for the two of us to protect each other. We will be in the same house. Not in the next building, across the street, or on the other side of town."

"Alright then, I guess this matter is settled then. And Riley, please do buy yourself some new clothes. Because you have been wearing some of Gabriel's clothes for the past few days, so please buy yourself a new wardrobe."

"Will do Lillian."

All three of them soon left, and it was finally us two alone.

"You really want me to live with you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem with you?"

"I thought you didn't like the thought of having someone else live with you."

"If it is someone that I hate, barely know of, or a complete stranger then I am completely against that. But if it is my friends, family, or my girlfriend, then I am okay with it."

I soon walked over to Riley, and wrap my arms around her waist. Soon enough her arms were around my neck, and the two of us kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

"So those are her favorite flowers?"

"Yeah, they are. Amelia, she always loved roses, peonies, carnations, and freesia flowers. They were her favorite flowers out of any flowers that she saw."

"She had a good choice of flowers, because they are all very pretty."

"Yeah, at least she didn't get any baby's breath flowers."

"Why didn't she get those?"

We had just left the flower shop, and currently standing at a street corner waiting for the walking light to turn green.

"I am allergic to those flowers. They make my eyes water and my nose gets all stuffy."

"That must suck for you, Gabriel."

"Yeah, it does suck for me. A lot more then that you think."

"And Gabriel, you do realize that we could have taken the car to the cemetery."

"Walking is even better, Riley. Gives you good exercise."

"That is now a very good idea. Come on we have the walk sign."

We both soon walked off, and I put my arm around Riley. She rested her head against my shoulder, and I bet right now, she was grinning happily.

Some people stared at us, but they didn't say a word about us. But why do I care? I'm with Riley, so I am happy and I know she is too.

We've finally arrived at the cemetery, and we walked around for a bit looking for Amelia's grave. The two of us had split up to cover more ground, so that way it would be quicker to find her grave.

"Gabriel! Found her grave!"

I quickly ran over to where Riley was at, and saw Amelia's grave. I sucked in a small quick breath, and I felt Riley grab my hand. Looking at her, she gave me a grin and kissed my cheek.

I gave her a grin, and we both looked at Amelia's grave. I soon set the flowers on her grave, and grinned at Amelia's grave. She was going to be missed a lot, but I know that she will forever be with me.

"Think we will be seeing Mei Chen again?"

"I think we might be seeing her later on, Riley. Can't say when, but I have a feeling that she is going to be back and angrier than ever."

"Then we better stay prepare."

"Yup, and Amelia will be protecting my chip from Mei Chen's hacking."

"And that is something that Amelia is very good at."

"It is a good thing that she is at, at this moment. Amelia. . . . I am going to be missing you a lot, but I know you are with me . . . . . And to let you know, I will be okay. Got my friends to back me up, and Riley is here at my side. So don't worry about me too much, I'll be fine."

We both stay quiet for a little while longer, enjoying the silence. I tugged on Riley's hand, and we both soon left her grave. For the rest of the day, and with the event of shopping involved, I was pretty much quiet even when we got home.

Riley took notice of that, and started to get worried about me. Guess visiting Amelia's grave had a bit of an impact on me, a bit of a strong impact at that.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You've been quiet all day."

"Guess I am a bit of upset because Amelia is not with us anymore."

"She is with us, Gabriel. She will always be with us."

Riley sat down on the couch next to me, and held my hand. Looking at her, I gave her a grin of thanks and pressed my lips onto hers.

Currently I am getting over Amelia, but it is taking a long time to recover, but I'll be okay in the end. Riley, Lillian, Dr. Cassidy and Nelson, they are all here to help me. I know that, and they always have my back.


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks have passed since we visited Amelia's grave, and everything has been doing fine so far. Missions are either getting harder or easier, we can't tell which ones are the hardiest or easiest at all. It has been getting confusing.

Every so often, Riley would catch me on the phone talking to someone and I would usually have a planner in front of me. I might be acting a bit off around her now, but for a good reason. And she has no idea, what the reason is exactly.

Our first date.

I know we are already dating, but hey, I have yet to take her out or anything. So this will be considered our first date. And I'll be arm with a gun, just to be on the safe side. Maybe two, to be on the safe side.

Nelson has been allowing me to hide some things in one of his desk drawers in the lab. [He and Dr. Cassidy got back four days ago from Hawaii, and they really had a great time.]

"Are you sure that Riley knows nothing about this, Gabriel?"

"Hey I am sure. I have been keeping this planner on me and not letting Riley look at it, but i have been leaving it in Lillian's office whenever I go home or go on a mission."

"Very smart thinking, Gabriel."

"I know, and so far only you, Dr. Cassidy and Lillian only know of my plans, Nelson."

"Think Riley is going to like this?"

"She is going to love it a lot."

"So what is in this big flat box?"

"A lovely light blue silk dress with long sleeves, in her size."

"You are favoring her too much, you know that?"

"She's my girlfriend, Nelson. And of course I favor her too much."

"Are you going to marry her, Gabriel?"

"I am still thinking about that thought, Nelson, so do not push it okay?"

"Alrighty then. Don't forget tonight is the big night."

"Yeah I know, tonight is our big date. And she has no idea about it."

"Did you get her favorite foods?"

"I know what her favorites are, Nelson. So I order them today, then they can be ready for dinner tonight. Taking her out to a special restaurant. Oh, and I remove any ingredients that she is allergic too."

"Good thinking. What about wine?"

"I order red and white wine."

"Why both?"

"She might want white, and I might want red, so why not order both?"

"You are a genius for dates, Gabriel. Think that I get a girlfriend, can you design my first date?"

"Will you be helping me?"

"Yes."

"Then you got yourself a deal."

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah, Lillian?"

"Why is this at my desk?"

She held up a small planner with my name on it.

"Sorry, accidently left it there, when I was talking with you earlier."

"To let you know, I read the whole thing. Very romantic for you and Riley."

"I do anything for my girl, even going as far as spending over a hundred dollars."

"Better give her the dress, because the both you. . . . . . Are now off the clock."

Opening the desk drawer, I grab the box with the desk in it, and quickly left.

"Later guys! Riley wait up!"

I soon caught up to Riley quickly and gave her the box as we got into the car.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

Starting up the engine, I watch her pull out the dress from the box. Her eyes went wide, and I could see that she was in shock by this.

"How and when did you get this?"

"A few days ago. Why do you think I have been acting weird around you for the past week or so."

"Because of this?"

"Nope because we have a date tonight. So when we get home, change into that and I will be changing into formal clothes."

"Fancy restaurant?"

"Very fancy at that."

"So what time do you we arrive there?"

"At six o' clock this evening."

"You know it is four thirty right?"

"That is plenty of time, Riley."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now when we get home, we will relax for a bit then we get ready."

For once this was a major night that the both of us were looking forward too. We relaxed for a while once we got home. Riley was hogging the bathroom, so I had the bedroom to myself.

Nice good white shirt, a black suit jacket, black slacks, dress shoes. I look pretty good in these clothes, when it comes to special occasions. I could hear the bathroom door open up, and I turn around. Soon enough, I could feel my eyes grow wide.

Riley stood there in the doorway, wearing the long blue dress with a silver necklace, earrings, a single gold bracelet, and black heels with light blue rhinestones. Her hair was nicely done, and the long locks that usually hung in front of her face, were pulled back into a blue clip as she turn around to show me.

"Oh my god. Never thought I see anyone this hot."

"Get use to it Gabriel, cause who knows what I will be wearing when we have other dates."

"I will be waiting to see what you wear then."

"Shall we be going?"

"Yes, let's get going then. Oh, and Lillian is letting us borrow one of her cars."

"Which car did you borrow?"

"The black corvette."

"No way. She said she will kill us if anyone used her baby."

"Hey, Lillian and I talked this out and we both got things settle. I will be using this car only on my first date with you and then on my wedding day, when I am driving to the honeymoon location."

"Well that is nice, that you and Lillian came to an agreement on this car."

We soon got into the car, and I started up with engine, without even using the key. It's electronic so I can easily start it up.

"Yup, plus whenever we were at her house for meetings you know how I said that I needed to get some air?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was actually in this car, messing with the volumes and stuff with my chip. She still has no clue of that though."

"Shut up! She is going to kill you, when she finds out."

"That will be a long while, before she finds out."

Riley was soon laughing, and we soon arrived at the restaurant. We were greeted by a waiter, and soon led to the area that was reserved for the two us. Over the next hour or so this is what we did: talks, drink wine, eat then more talking, laughing our heads off, and eating dessert and drinking more wine.

"Hello Gabriel."

We both look up, and we could see Mei Chen coming towards us. I got up quickly, and kept my hand on a gun.

"Mei Chen. What are you doing here?"

"Heard about your little date, with Riley here."

"Mei Chen, just get out of here already. I have two guns on me."

"Not unless you come with me, Gabriel."

"Security!"

We waited for a few moments, and two guards came.

"Is there a problem, here?"

"Escort this lady away from me and my date. She is disrupting us."

"This could be our date Gabriel."

"It will never be our date, Mei Chen. And no matter what you say, I will never be with you, love you or anything like that."

"Gabriel has a point, Mei Chen. You need to go, now. He will never be yours, so get out here."

"Shut up! You will never love Gabriel as much that I love him!"

Mei Chen lunged right at Riley, and I quickly shot Mei Chen in the arm. She stared at me, and soon went for me.

I ducked out the of the way, and Riley soon got Mei Chen into an arm lock position. Mei Chen soon slammed Riley onto the table, and we could hear the shattering of plates and glass. Riley had to let go at that moment, and Mei Chen took her chance.

She got out of Riley's grasp, and knock out both of the guards quickly before they could move. I soon had my gun pointed at her, and I shot her in the waist. She collapse to the ground for a few seconds, but soon got off.

"Don't you love me?"

"No, I don't love you and I never will."

My words flared up her anger, and we soon were in a brawl against each other. She lunged right at me again, grabbing her arm I flipped her onto an empty table. She kicked me in the gut, and I backed away a bit in pain.

She jumped at me, and I quickly shot then flipped her out of a window. Running over to the broken window, I saw her plummet downwards into the fountain that was below.

"Gabriel are you okay?"

I saw Riley got back up onto her feet, and she walked over to me.

"I think I just killed her."

"Lillian will explain everything to the press and all of this Gabriel, everyone will soon understand."

"I am so sorry about this all happening, Riley."

I pulled her close to me, and the two of us stood there as we heard police sirens coming in our direction.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mei Chen is now dead, which is now a good thing. The whole world knows that now knows that her dead body is a criminal. So for now, we can relax."

"Can't believe that I killed someone, Lillian."

"Gabriel relax, alright. The whole world believes that she is a threat, and now knows that they are being protected well better than before. They are thanking you for taking out someone who was somehow going to use them as human shields."

"You sure about this, Lillian?"

"I am positive, Gabriel. Now go see Riley, alright?"

"Deal, Lillian. Thanks for letting me borrow your corvette and giving us the night off. I appreciate that."

"You are welcome, now get going."

I soon left her office, and came down to the medical room where Riley was being looked at. She soon got off the examining table, and stretched a small bit. Walking in, I looked at Riley straight in the eye.

"Riley, I am really sorry about the whole date, early on tonight."

"Gabriel you don't need to apologize to me about what happen. You treated me out to a really expensive dinner and defended me against Mei Chen. That was my best first date with you, of all time Gabriel."

"Yeah really think so?"

"I say so, Gabriel."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and kissed me on the lips. I laugh a small bit, as we pulled apart.

"Guess it was a really good date, if you are happy enough to kiss me."

"It was a good date. Hey Nelson, where is Dr. Cassidy?"

"Let me bring him up onto video chat for you."

Nelson soon brought up Dr. Cassidy, and we saw him doing surgery to Mei Chen's head.

"Whoa, whoa turn it off Nelson! Turn it off!"

He soon turned off the TV, and all three of us just stared at each other. That was something that none of us needed to see. We soon heard a binging noise, and Nelson soon got back to his pc.

"Okay, he says we can turn the TV on again."

Using my chip, I turn the TV on.

"_Sorry about all of you having to see that. If you were wondering why I was in her head, it was because of the chip inside her head."_

"So you were extracting it. Why are you doing that, dad?"

"_So that way it can be burn and never used again."_

"Good thinking, Dr. Cassidy. Now let us see this small puppy burn!"

"_Will do, Riley."_

We saw Dr. Cassidy hold up a lighter and soon got the chip with a pair of tweezers. We all continue to watch him slowly melt the chip, until it had a small explosion.

"Now that was epic. I better not have my chip end up with the same fate."

"Can we see something else explode dad?"

"_No, that was a one time thing. I will be back where you guys are at in twenty minutes. Until then, get some sleep."_

"Will Do, Dr. Cassidy. Good night."

"_Goodnight Riley. Gabriel please be nice to her, and night. Nelson I will be seeing you tomorrow, and get some good rest."_

"Night."

I soon turn off the TV like a normal person would, then faced Riley and Nelson. We could all relax now. Mei Chen was gone, no more hacking into my brain, and she would not be here to attack, steal any of us anymore.

"So what do we do now?"

"Riley and I are going home, and you do whatever you want Nelson. Oh, and I gave the Hawaiian chick that you like so much your email address, and I just emailed you hers. So have fun emailing her."

Putting my arm around Riley's waist, we soon left the building. Everything turn out to be okay in the very end.


	22. Chapter 22

After Mei Chen's death, everything went by smoothly. Gabriel and I, we have constantly been planning out one too many dates. But, we no longer feel strange about it anymore.

So far, everything has return back to normal now. It was like we never met Mei Chen at all or know that she existed. I just hope that no one made a clone of her at all. That would be so weird and creepy at the same time.

Nelson finally got himself a girlfriend, who is legally born in Hawaii. Which we all find odd, but still romantic. Dr. Cassidy is happy that his son now has someone to love, and thinks they are going to get married. That we might be seeing happening one day.

Now that Dr. Cassidy has brought up marriage, is it getting me to wonder about something's in my life. Will I ever get married at all? God, if I do get married I just hope someone does it out of love and not to get top secrets out of me and or money.

"I see your thought have been busy, Riley."

"Yeah, they have been very busy lately."

Gabriel Vaughn, my boyfriend and lover. So far, we have been dated for a total of almost four entire months. Only twice did we break up, but we got back together again. It's like we have an on and off relationship, but hey, this is our personal lives.

Okay I will give you details of our dating months. Two weeks after we started to date, we broke up and didn't date each other for an entire week. After that week, we got back together then broke up again two months later, then we got together again and now for an entire four weeks after that break up, we haven't broken up at all.

We are head over heels for each other.

"So maybe you and me, we can go out for lunch?"

"My lunch break ended ten minutes ago."

"Damn it."

"Sorry, but remember we are on different lunch schedules."

"I was hoping to ask you something, Riley.

"Gabriel, Riley you two have a mission."

"I need to ask Riley something, Lillian."

"You can ask her after the mission is over. My office now to grab the report on what the mission is about."

"On it, Lillian. Let's go Riley."

I followed Gabriel to the office, and he grabbed the report off the desk. We both went to the jet, and we sat there quietly looking at the report together.

_Suspicious activity in a warehouse. Been reports of men bringing in crates, and other people coming and checking up on them to make sure everything is alright. Things are growing more suspicious and they might be moving out soon. Some boats have some of the crates on them. Location: New York City, New York._

"Simple enough, Gabriel. We scope out the area, find an entry point, watch what they do, and then stop them."

"Yup, and I really need to ask you something."

"Like Lillian said Gabriel, it can wait until after the mission. We will be less busy then, and there won't be many distractions."

He sigh deeply, and I pressed my lips onto his cheek.

"Relax, it will be even better because you can treat me to dinner if you want."

He gave me a grin, and the plane soon landed in the airport. There was a car waiting for us, so we can take it there to our destination.

After driving there, we were up on a roof watching over the building. Gabriel was looking for the video cameras, and found none. So it made some things a bit easier for us too.

"Can you see what is in the crates?"

"Let me use my x-ray vision."

"You have x-ray vision?"

"No, but I did get a new update from Nelson and Dr. Cassidy that allows me to see through objects which gives me the ability to almost see their contents."

"Give this new update a test then."

I stared at his eyes as he looked at the crates, and waited for him to tell me what was inside.

"Bombs and fireworks."

"Tonight is Fourth of July."

"We got an hour before they are taken down to the docks, let's get going."

We both move out quickly, and manage to get to the area. For the next half hour we have been removing the bombs, and disarming them. Well that was a bit of Gabriel's part, we forgot about the guards so now we are fighting them.

"Did you get every single bomb disarm, Gabriel?"

"Think so. Man these guys are heavy."

"Well yeah, they weigh more then you."

"To let you know, I manage to disarm every bomb that was on the boats that got one of these crates. So there will be no exploding at all. And there will be no more ships coming to this spot, change the address on where to get fireworks."

We finish hauling out all of the knocked out men, and got to a safe area in case there was a bomb there ready to explode. Looking around, we saw the first few fireworks go off. We both watch them, and I felt Gabriel kiss me on the neck.

"I love you Riley."

"And I love you, Gabriel."

"Can I know ask you my question?"

"Go for it, Gabriel."

"Riley, will you marry me?"

He held out a diamond ring to me, and I looked up at him.

"Yes."

He grinned at me, and gave me a kiss on the lips as he slipped the ring onto my finger. About five buildings behind us, we saw the whole warehouse that we were just in blow up, and over dozens of fireworks exploded.


	23. Chapter 23

"Cannot believe we are getting married."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Gabriel."

"Sorry."

I soon swallowed the food that was in my mouth, and looked over at Riley.

"We need to start planning."

"We have time, Gabriel."

"First thing we need to, Riley, is set the date for our wedding."

"Oh god the date. Can we have it in two months?"

"So September sixth? That will be our wedding date?"

"Yeah, and we can hold it indoors and outdoors. I mean, the main part of the wedding indoors along with the eating part, then the dancing will be held outside."

"Genius, I will be telling Lillian that our wedding is on September sixth. See we are already planning out our wedding."

"Alright, let's do this whole thing step by step."

"Good, cause I got something from my mom, when I started to move away."

"What will that be?"

"Her wedding planner. Has everything that she planned for her wedding when she got married. Maybe we can get a few tips and idea's from it."

"Good thinking, Gabriel. Like it how your brain is rolling. Who should we invite?"

"Already got a bit of a list forming. Lillian, Nelson, Dr. Cassidy, Charlie Griffin-"

"No! We are not inviting him, Gabriel. He is my ex-boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh yeah, and he still loves you."

"Yeah, now you get it."

"Alright he is off the guest list. Let's see now. . . . . Chris, Adam Weatherly, Director Tetazoo-"

"You want him to come to our wedding?"

"Why not? He's a cool guy."

"Alright then carry on."

"Leland Strand, Lillian's daughter, the Bradshaw family, your mother, Nelson's girlfriend, Dr. Cassidy's cat-"

"A cat, are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, I like the cat a lot. Hardly ever get to see it, but I miss the little thing."

Riley was soon laughing her head off, and I soon join in.

"Should we also get the board?"

"Alright, and my best friend John Norris."

"That is quite a lot of people. How many people are on the board?"

"No idea, but let's invite other people who are connected to the board, but are on good terms with them."

"Alright, so we can have one-hundred and fifty seats, just to be on the safe side?"

"Works for me."

"And I pick the lock to your door again!"

"That's it, I am getting a code system for my door. You will need a code to enter it."

"You are no fun."

"I'm not fun, when someone picks my lock, Nelson."

"Sorry, so how are you two been doing? I know you just got home today, but is there anything that I missed out?"

"Not really, Nelson."

"Gabriel proposed to me and I said yes."

"Really Riley?"

"Congratulations to the both of you, I wish the both of you two happiness."

"You can give me happiness by stop picking my door lock."

"Deal. So what are you guys doing?"

"We just finished the guest list, and yes you are on it."

"Can I help?"

"This was something I wanted to do with Riley alone, Nelson."

"Oh come on Gabriel, he can help us out. Make some things a bit more quicker."

"Alright then, got any idea's?"

"Flowers."

"What type?"

"Cosmos, pansies, peonies, petunias, roses, tulips, carnations, hydrangea's, freesia's. Those are lovely flowers, you should really get them."

"Flower problem got solved quickly, Gabriel. Can we pull Lillian and Dr. Cassidy into this?"

"I'll send them a text message."

It wasn't long before Lillian and Dr. Cassidy arrived at my apartment. This time, instead of my door being picked open, Lillian kicked it open.

"Really I have a doorbell you could have press the button or at least knock on my door."

"Sorry, been a while since I last kicked open a door. Plus, I needed to do it."

"Never mind about that for now, Lillian. Right now, we have a different situation."

"Can you explain the situation to me? And why did you text me to come here, when you could have called me or at least come to me."

"Better this way, plus Riley is being lazy at this moment."

"I am not leaving this couch for a while, Gabriel."

"I know Riley. . . The situation is that both Riley and I, we are getting married."

Dr. Cassidy and Lillian stared at us, and Nelson just grinned at us. This definitely took them by surprise, bet they never saw this coming anyways.

"When did you two get engaged?"

"Two days ago, at the end of our mission."

"During the time that the warehouse exploded?!"

"Yes."

I stared over at Riley, and she gave me one of her special grins at me. I love those little special grins of hers that she gives to me.

"So when do you two want to get married?"

"September sixth."

"You are lucky that I have nothing planned for that day. I will put down on that day that it is your wedding day. Better talk to a priest about it."

"Deal, plus we plan to have it at a church anyways."

"You guys have two months of planning, sure that is going to be enough time to plan out your entire wedding, Gabriel?"

"That will be plenty of time for us to plan the whole thing out, Dr. Cassidy. So don't worry, Gabriel and I will have everything all set out for the wedding. If you guys want, you can help up plan things out. Cause Nelson decided what type of flowers we should have."

"Alright, let's all get planning. We already have the guest list and flowers done. But we still have a lot of stuff left to do."


	24. Chapter 24: Gabriels View of the Night

_**61 days later**_

"It took us fifty five days to plan our wedding, and everything is all set out."

"And tomorrow is your wedding, Gabriel."

"Yes it is, Nelson."

Nelson, Dr. Cassidy and I clanked our beers against each other. Us guys were out tonight, since tonight was my bachelor party. We invited the other guys along with Director Tetazoo, and so far all of us guys were having a good time. Wonder how the girls are doing?

"Don't worry about the girls Gabriel, they will be fine. Lillian is with them."

"Yeah I know, Director Tetazoo. Right now I am wondering how they are doing. Maybe I should call in to check up on them?"

"No! Don't even use that chip Gabriel."

"Yeah, I know Dr. Cassidy. You wouldn't even let me use it, when Riley did shopping."

"Cause then you would be able to see her wedding dress!"

"Now I get it. No wonder all of you guys kept on glaring at me."

"But there is a good outcome to all of this."

"What will that be, Nelson?"

"You get to meet Riley's mother and my girlfriend."

"Yeah we know, Nelson. I am not too worried about meeting your girlfriend, just a bit worried about meeting Riley's mother. I have no idea on who she is exactly. It's like she hardly exists. No photo's of that sort of her. Only her birth certificate, wedding certificate, and that is about it."

I soon drinking my beer again, and us guys decided to drop the subject about Riley's mother. We will get to see and know her soon enough.

"So what are you going to do for your honeymoon?"

"Lillian is letting us borrow her condo down in Hawaii, she said it is also part of her wedding gift for the two of us."

"First thing you are going to do down there to Riley, when you arrive."

"Screw her over."

All of us guys just burst out laughing our heads off. This is our best night of entertainment just for us guys of all time. Dr. Cassidy soon stood up, and held out his beer.

"Cheers to Gabriel's and Riley's wedding!"

"Cheers."

"And cheers to the best bachelor party us guys ever had!"

"Cheers!"


	25. Chapter 25: Riley's View of the Night

_**61 days later**_

"Wedding plans are done and everything, and us girls can now relax."

"Got that right, Riley."

All of us girls were down at Lillian's house. It was better this way, just for the night. That way Gabriel wouldn't be barging in on me, when I am getting ready.

"Bet the boys are out drinking."

"Let's hope that they don't get drunk, Riley."

"Mrs. Vaughn don't worry, Gabriel knows better than to get drunk at all. I mean he is the one who is going to be taking me to my honeymoon."

I felt Lillian put cucumber slices onto my eyes, and I just started to laugh. They were cold, but it also tickled me a small bit.

"Riley stop grinning, you'll break the face mask."

"Sorry, the cucumber slices tickled me."

I heard her let out a bit of huffy sigh at me, and I just shrug my shoulders. Tonight, all of us girls were giving ourselves makeover's. Lillian was doing me, and it was pretty nice too. Bet my mom got something like this, when she got married along with Gabriel's mom.

"I am shock that your mother didn't come."

"She just got to town today, and wanted the whole day to relax in her hotel room. And I am going to respect that. She brought her car, and knows where the church is. So we don't need to worry about picking her up."

"Ready for your wedding, Riley?"

"I am ready, Lillian."

All of us girls were soon laughing and talking through the night, and there was the occasional curse word due to waxing, but hey, other than that we had a lot of fun.

I woke up the early morning light, and sat up quickly in the guest bedroom bed. Today was my wedding day, and I could already feel my heart already racing.

"Today is the day."


	26. Chapter 26

The entire morning went by very quickly, and so far things went to schedule. I got to the church on time, Riley was there before me, and everything else went by smoothly. I was really nervous, I could almost feel myself breaking out into a sweat.

"Relax, Gabriel things are going to be fine."

"You sure, Nelson?"

"Riley loves you, and will take you any day of the week."

"That is so very true."

Everyone soon grew quiet, as we all heard the music start up. The flower girl was Lillian's cousin's daughter, then we had the maid of honor which was my mom, and the bridesmaid's were Lillian and her daughter, Rebecca. It was good to see the two of them together.

Though Riley's dad was not here, it was her mother who got to walk her daughter down the aisle. Looking at Riley, she had a veil covering her face, a floor length white gown with blue trim and some gold jewelry with dashes of green stones set in the gold.

To Nelson, I mouthed the words "oh my god." Riley looked even hotter than she did before, even hotter than the way she dressed on our first date. That is how hot she is.

I held my hand to her at the right moment, and she gradually took it as she went up the small steps. I could bet right now, that her heart was pounding like crazy.

We went through the whole thing where the priest does his long talk and up to the part where we got to say our vows. I gave Riley a grin, and took a deep breath.

"Riley, you are my partner and my love. I never thought that a day like this would ever come into our lives at all. I never want to be separated from you at all, no matter how many times people try and tear us apart. I love you, and forever want to be with you every single second of the day. Even if either one of us has to go through enemy lines, just to reach the other and bring them home."

The priest nodded at Riley, and she gave me one of her special grins again.

"Gabriel, I'm not sure if my words can compare to the ones that you just said, but I would do the same thing for you. You are someone I can always be seen with, even during the worst times possible. I don't want to be away from you at all, even if it is a single centimeter. I want you to stay by my side, and forever I will be by your side. I love you Gabriel, no matter what."

I gave Riley a grin back, and I could tell that we are going to be happy together.

"Gabriel Vaughn do you take Riley Neal to be your beloved wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Riley Neal take Gabriel Vaughn to be your beloved wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife."

I lifted the veil off of Riley's face, and passionately kissed her on the lips. Behind us, we could hear everyone clapping as we parted. Now we are happily married.

The rest of the evening flow by smoothly, after the whole ceremony part. I got to have the first dance with Riley, and we danced gracefully.

"You look even lovelier then what you did on our first date."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I gave her a small twirl, and soon brought her back close to me. I felt her head rest on my shoulder, and I just happily sighed.

"To let you know, in public and in front of me you are no longer Miss Neal, except at work. You are now known as Mrs. Vaughn."

She just laughed, and we both continue dancing until the song ended. It was good to have her in my life. What would I do without her?

Other people soon started to dance, and we dance through a couple of more songs until it was time to cut the cake. Lillian baked this three layer vanilla cake for us, and her daughter put the frosting on. That was really nice of them to do that, we owe them.

The evening soon flew by for everyone, and now it was time for both me and Riley to get to our honeymoon destination. Riley and I took off running as we got hit with rice and flower petals, as we made our way to the black corvette that Lillian allowed us to borrow.

Starting up the car, we soon took off and I could see a trail of ribbons was tied to the car antenna. On one of them, I saw the words "Nelson was here tying ribbons."

"So where are we going now, Gabriel?"

"Well, we are taking a jet to Hawaii. Lillian is letting us borrow her condo that she has there. It's part of her gift."

"We really owe her, Gabriel."

"Yes, we really do owe her, Riley. And I know what I am going to do with you when we get there?"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I am going to mess with you all night long, until you are sore in the morning."


	27. Chapter 27

We soon arrived at Lillian's condo within two days, and I tried my best to keep Riley relaxed for the first night. Don't blame me for making her nervous guess this is just a lot on her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just amazed and nervous."

"Don't worry, this stuff gets easier."

"Yeah, because this is your second time that you got married."

I kissed her on the lips, as we enter the condo. It was a grand place, and I didn't get a chance to take in the view yet, because I kept busy with Riley. Our stuff was already here, so we didn't have to worry about that since it was already here.

"Come on, love let's get you out of the wedding dress."

I led Riley to the room, that Lillian told us we could use on the first night and gently unzipped the back of her dress for her. It took her by shock a small bit, and I could hear her gasp a small bit.

"If you need a moment, just say so."

"I will thanks."

"No problem. You okay, because you are a bit pale."

"Honeymoon gitters, I guess."

"Amelia almost acted the same way that you are acting. So I will be giving you a few minutes to yourself, as you settle down."

"No, please don't leave me for even a split second."

I sigh deeply, and pulled her against me.

"Want me to help you get into some more relaxing clothes?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay you slip out of the dress, and I will figure out which bag is yours."

I went over to one of the luggage bags, and unzipped it. It was mine, since I saw quite a few of my shirts and jeans. Opening the next one, I found all of Riley's clothes and pulled out a tank top and jogging pants. Casually I threw them over to her, with my eyes close.

"Did you catch them?"

"Yes, I caught them Mr. All Star."

"That is a new one."

"Yup, and you can look now."

"To let you know, I was using the chip to see where your location was at."

"Gabriel, what is that coming out of your bag?"

Looking at my bag, we both saw Dr. Cassidy's cat come out. Never thought it would be here for a trip to Hawaii.

"So that is where you were little guy. To let you know, you missed mine and Riley's wedding. . . . But you are now joining us for the honeymoon."

"Should we call the others about this?"

"Nope, they will figure it out soon enough."

"Send them a message that Dr. Cassidy's cat is down here in Hawaii."

"Alright, I'm on it."

I sent a quick text with my chip, and brought the cat over to Riley. He meowed a small bit, and Riley gradually took a hold of him.

"Hello there little guy, did you want to be down here on Hawaii with us? I bet that you did."

She soon set him down on the floor, and he went onto one of the window sills. I had quickly changed into a lighter pair of clothes, and soon came over to Riley.

"May we get out night started out?"

"How do you want it to begin, Gabriel?"

"Well Mrs. Vaughn. . . . Something like this."

I took a hold of her chin, and passionately kissed her on the lips. Her arms we around my neck, and I could feel her legs go around my waist. I shoved her down onto the bed, and kept on kissing her. I cut the kissing short, and put on an annoyed face.

"Dr. Cassidy wants us to send his cat back home."

"We can get him a first class ticket and be served excellent quality fish."

"No way, the cat is staying here until we leave. Cause who knows what might happen if it is sent on airplane back to the mainland."

"So we keep the cat here?"

"Yes, he stays here and he is not allowed to go anywhere outside of the property unless we put him on a leash."

"Better tell Dr. Cassidy about then, that we are keeping his cat here until the honeymoon is over."

"Already done. Now lets get back to what we were doing."

I pressed my lips on hers once more, and we picked up from where we left off. She pulled my shirt off of me, and I kept on kissing her, just letting my emotions take over. I bet right now, her emotions were taking over her.


	28. Chapter 28

I soon woke the next morning, wrapped in Gabriel's arms. I was a bit sore here and there, but it didn't bother me very much. I could feel Gabriel breathing against my neck, and I just snuggled up closer to him.

Last night was quite a bit of fun for the both of us, and it was . . . . Unique between the two of us. I wish that it wasn't over at all.

I felt on of Gabriel's hands go down my waist, and it stopped on the hip. His hand soon went up my waist again, and back down to the hip. The pattern went over and over again, I grinned. He thinks that I am still asleep.

"Good morning, Gabriel."

"Sorry, didn't mean to um. . . . . Thought you were still asleep?"

"I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Want me to make breakfast?"

"You do know that I can cook, right?"

"Come on, our first day on our honeymoon I am going to be doing the cooking. So come on, we both need to get dress."

"Thought we fell asleep in the clothes that were in last night?"

"Not anymore. . . . . ."

"Don't tell me!"

"What? That we had sex?"

I groaned a small bit, and grabbed Gabriel's shirt and slipped it on. Getting out of bed, I stretched a small bit and headed to the bathroom.

"Going to take a shower, you start making breakfast."

"Deal."

Entering the bathroom, I slipped out the shirt as I started up the shower. I made sure that the shower was a nice good long one, before I stepped out of it. Pretty much used up the hot water. Grabbing a towel that was on a shelf, I wrapped myself up in it and then headed to the bedroom, dripping wet.

I pulled out clothes from my bag, and got dress in them. Once dressed, I headed out to the kitchen, just as Gabriel was finishing up cooking the food. He loves to take his time when he is cooking food.

"Had a nice shower?"

"Yeah, used most of the hot water up, I think."

"Well come on, I just finished making breakfast so. . . Lets sit down and eat."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. Gabriel came over to me, and placed something around my neck. Looking down at it, I saw my engagement and wedding ring on the necklace.

"Did this for you, while you were taking the shower. Keep them tuck under your shirt, they will be harder to see and to take away from you."

"Gabriel. . . . . ."

"You're welcome."

I pressed my lips on his, and we soon broke apart.

"Why don't we eat breakfast now?"


	29. Chapter 29

The days have soon gone by, for the two of us. We did our best to make the time last between of us, and so far it has lasted for a very long time. Doing a lot of activities, that kept us busy. The list is really long, and I rather not explain what each one is. But I will give you a short version of the list.

Day 1: Turn Lillian's condo into what would be the mess after a party . . . Lillian is going to kill us when she finds out. But we cleaned it up.

Day 2: Movie marathon. Far too many scary movies, and we watched practically all of them. Also I hacked into Nelson's movie account on Netflix. He found out, and gave me a phone call about it.

Day 3: Went hiking with Riley. Got a cut on my forehead, and Riley tended to me and forced me to come back to the condo. . . . not after I pinned her to the ground, and we both roll down a hill together.

Day 4: Visit a city that wasn't too far from where we were. I wanted to get a dog, but then I remember we had a cat at the condo . . . . . So not a really good idea. But I did freak out Riley by sneaking up on her.

Day 5: Another movie marathon. Riley made me watch all of the sappy love movies that were there. . . . Ugh, I got bored and accidentally fell asleep. . . Until she woke me, when she put in Dracula.

Before we could even realize it, we were near the end of our vacation. There was one a week left, and there was still a lot left to do, before we could go back.

We were lounging around on the couch late one night, and I was twirling around with Riley's brown hair. She laughed a small bit, and relaxed a bit more on top of me.

"So what is one thing, that you wanted to do when after you got married?"

"Have a few kids maybe, I'm not really sure, Gabriel. Never really thought about my future. What about you?"

"I planned to have kids before, but then I got into the war. Amelia and I, we never had the chance. Then Amelia turning into a traitor made things even worse. . . . But I still wanted to have descendants someday."

"So you want to have kids?"

"Yeah, I want to have kids. Cause who knows what might happen in their futures. We can make them the next possible future for human kind, and show them down the right bath and make sure they don't take the wrong one at all."

"But aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what exactly, Riley?"

"About your DNA in the child. Your rare gene, I mean? Aren't you worried that the child might have it?"

"Now that you mention it, that kind of does worries me, but it still does not change the thought that I cannot have kids."

"You want to try? Try having kids?"

"Didn't we try it already?"

"Do you want to try it again?"

"To the bedroom."

I heard Riley laugh, as I scoop her up into my arms and carried her off to the bedroom. She soon stopped and rolled her eyes at me.

"You know I was kidding right?"

"Yeah, but I am being dead serious about trying it again with you."

"You really what to have kids, do you Gabriel?"

"Yes, I most certainly do."

"Fine, we can try it again, Gabriel. But once we do it, you need to give me three months to see if I am pregnant. If not, then we try again once three months are over."

"I can work with that plan, Riley."

We soon got into the bedroom, and I threw Riley onto the bed. She glared at me, but I soon got next to her, and began to kiss her. Just kissing her, kind of makes her relax. For a small bit.

Both Riley and I got a bit more into it, and soon enough, we were both asleep within the next few hours. Sometimes, I think just being with Riley alone and asleep right next to me, is something that I want to last forever.


	30. Chapter 30

The final few days that we had left our vacation together went by, and now we were heading back to work. I wish that our vacation wasn't over. . . . God, why can't it start over again? Why does it have to end?

"Okay, you are grumpy. Why are you grumpy?"

"Because our vacation is now over. . . And I did not want it to be over at all."

"Hey, we have our days off. And we are going to be on missions together, sleeping together, so we aren't going to be separated."

"Good point Riley, but remember you still go by your maiden name when we are work. But at home. . . You are Mrs. Vaughn."

I wrapped my arms around Riley, and settled my head down on her shoulder. I could feel a smirk coming onto my face, and I kissed her neck passionately. She laughed a small bit, and I kept on going until I got in front of her and was kissing her over her heart.

I stopped kissing her, and soon look over at the tall glass windows. Our jet had just landed, and I knew it was time to board it.

"Let's go Riley."

Grabbing the luggage cart, I pushed it towards the entrance and I could hear Dr. Cassidy's cat meowing.

"We will be home soon little guy, so don't worry. Once on the jet, we will let you out."

Two men took the bags, but not the cat, and set them in the area where the luggage was supposed to go. The cat came into the lounge with us, and we had a bit of a make out session as we went into the sky.

For nine hours, we did a few crazy things while in the jet. Tickle attack her, clean up the cat's puke [which what not fun], make out with Riley again, tease her, she manage to wrestle me down to the ground, and a few more things. In the end, we crashed on the couch together and didn't wake up until Lillian screamed at us to get up.

"Get up, both of you! What have you two been doing in this cabin? The pilots had to call security because they could almost hear you."

"Sorry, we've been fooling around with each other, Lillian. How long have we been asleep, Riley?"

"Two hours."

"Wake me up, when the sun is up."

"Oh, I will."

A bright light soon shine over my eyes, and I cover them with my arm.

"What they hell was that?"

"A flashlight, Gabriel! Now get up, and head back to the apartment that you both live in. In ten hours, you are on the clock."

I groaned a small bit, and got up from the couch, following after Lillian.

"Oh Lillian, best to keep good eyes on Riley."

"Why should I keep eyes on her?"

"We had sex. Quite a few times."

"You are going to be dead, you know?"

"Riley, wouldn't even dream about killing me."

"What do you mean by that, Gabriel?"

"Lillian, explain."

"Woman get mood swings when pregnant. When giving birth they scream so much, that they want to hurt their husbands."

"So Gabriel is going to be dead, when I go into labor?"

"Basically, Riley, basically."


	31. Chapter 31

I kept my eyes on Riley, each day that went by as the months passed by. I did my very not to show Riley that I was worried about her. But I knew deep down inside me, she knew that I was worried about her.

And I got even more worried when, Chris Jameson came. God, he cannot give up on Riley.

"Hello, Riley."

"Chris. . . hi. Wow, I did not expect to see you at all." 

"So I was thinking about having dinner sometime. . . What do you say?"

"I can't I'm already devoted to someone. And plus, he would think that I would be cheating on him."

"Come on Riley, please?" 

"I'm sorry, Chris but no. I need to tell Gabriel something, so I will see you later."

I saw her walking away, but he soon put a hand on her waist and started to pull him towards her. Her face went a bit pale.

"Hey! Hands off my wife."

"You're married to the weapon!"

Just after Chris shouted that, I punched him right in the jaw, to where he let go of Riley and backed away.

Riley was soon in my arms, and I pressed her against me defensively.

"Touch her again like that, and it won't be just your jaw in pain."

"What the hell is going on here?! I want a full explanation!"

"Chris tried to harass my wife, Lillian, after she refused to have dinner with him."

"Not my fault that I still love her to hell."

"Chris, Gabriel shut up both of you. Riley are you okay."

She nodded her head against my shirt, and I could hear her breathing deeply. Looking down at her, I put my hand against her head, and ran my fingers through her brown almost wavy hair.

"So what did you want to tell Gabriel, Riley?"

"Shut it, Chris, you aren't allowed to talk to her, unless she says so."

"Both of you, can it. Or else I will be grabbing the duct tape from my desk and wrapping it around your mouths at least five times over. Go ahead, and say what you want to say, Riley."

She nodded her head, and took a deep breath.

"I went to the doctors yesterday, and I got the results back. Gabriel, I am pregnant. It's our child."

"Riley. . . . That is amazing! Wait, until our mother's hear about this."

"Congratulations, Riley, Gabriel. I hope that you two raise your future child in the right way."

I held Riley's head up, and smiled at her. This was a really good thing for the both of us, alone and no one else.

"Wait until the child is born with the same gene that Gabriel has. That kid will be wanted twenty-four seven."

"Not as long that we keep you shut up, Chris. Riley, if you need to you can go lie low for a long while. Just be careful on where you go and what you do. Make sure to stay in contact with me, at all times."

"Thanks, Gabriel. I love you."

"Love you too, but you have time before anything like that will even happen at all."

I kissed her on her forehead, and she kissed me on my cheek. I slipped my hands down onto Riley's and I just stared at her face. She had the same look as she did, when we got married.

Lillian took Chris away, leaving us two alone. I carefully took Riley by her arm, and together we walked out of the office building together. Getting a few congratulations from our co-workers.


	32. Chapter 32

Three months later

"What month am I in again, Gabriel?"

"You are now in your sixth month, Riley."

"Damn, I survived this long and still strong. But our kiddo has grown."

"Yeah he has, at least I don't kiss the area where the child is like Santa does, when he is having his first child."

"Hey, don't criticize that movie, it was pretty good one but the first one was better. I have a question for you. Do you still love Amelia?"

"You know that I moved on already, Riley."

"I know. . . . But, you were mumbling something about her in your sleep last night. What was that about?"

"I was erasing some memories, that I didn't need to remember at all. It dealt with Amelia."

"Okay, then. That has been settle. . . . But God, having a kid is exhausting. At least you aren't the one carrying the child."

"Hey, you are going to be breaking my hand in revenge when you have the child."

"That will be happening, unless something happens and I am in another area."

"True, very true. But I am still going to be keeping my guard up, when we are both out in public together."

Gabriel pressed his lips against mine, and we both soon heard the phone ring. The two of us groaned, and Gabriel left my side just to get it.

"I told you, you should have silenced the phone."

"Then we would not have known if Lillian or anyone else at Clockwork was calling."

"Got a point there. So no counter argument."

"Riley, it's Lillian and she is now on speaker. How are things going, Lillian?"

"_Not so good. Word got out about Riley."_

"How did that happen?"

"Chris Jameson leaked it out online. Now some of our enemies are trying to find out where you and Riley live now."

"I am so glad, that I do not have a facebook, twitter or any other account like that except for gmail. That I am thankful for."

"Riley, we need to find a place where you can lie low for a while, until we can get the guys, bring Jameson into questioning, and get the stuff about you off the grid. Better find out a plan, and get her out of here, Gabriel. Good luck."

She soon hung up on her end, and I hit the end button on ours. i started to get up from the couch, and Gabriel raced down to our bedroom.

Once I reached the bedroom I saw him in the closet, with a carry-on bag, and started to throw clothes into it. Shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses, just anything that he could get his hands on for her.

"Gabriel, slow down."

"I am not slowing down, we need to get you out of here and keep you safe."

"We have time, Gabriel, we have enough time here."

I watch him go to the bathroom, and come out with things from my vanity. He set them in the zipper compartment of the bag, and soon rearranged all of my clothes to where they fitted nicely. He soon put flat shoes, sneakers and slippers into the bag.

I sat down on the bed, and pulled out my wedding and engagement ring, from under my shirt. I finger around with them for a small bit, and I manage to capture Gabriel's attention.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Riley. Things will be alright, so don't worry. How about we send you to your mother's house and you can stay there until things died down? It's been a while since you last saw her, right?"

"Yeah, it has been a while. It would be nice to see her again, but maybe for a short while. Then I would like to see your mom."

"Deal. You visit your mom for a month and a half, than you visit my mom for a month and half. Now come on, let's get you on a plane and that sort."

"Can we alert my mom first?"

"Sure, does she have text message?"

"Yes, why?" 

"Good. I just sent her a message. I hacked into your phone and got her number."

"Okay, that explains that part. Sorry, guess I kind of forgot about the chip."

Both Gabriel and I got quiet about the whole chip idea, and I gently rub the area where our child was currently at. He placed his hand on mine, and we stared at each other.

"We don't know for certain, Lillian. We will have to wait until after it is born."

"I know. . . . I'm just worried. Now thanks to Jameson, all of this is happening, when one we were perfectly and practically had nothing to worry about at all."

"Hey don't cry, cause I am going to be doing you a huge favor."

"What will that be?" 

"When I bloody hell see him, he is going to become pulp."

I laughed a small bit, and he kissed me on the lips. I am glad that he still manages to make me laugh, even during the tough times.


	33. Chapter 33

I arrived at my mom's house a day later, and she welcomed me in open arms. We hugged each other, and I could smell the rose perfume that she wore.

"Welcome home, Riley. Just how are you doing? I mean look at you! You are having a child."

"Mom. . . . ."

She laughed a small bit, and brushed her brown hair out of her face. We had the same hair, skin, and eyes, but our facial features were a bit different. I didn't have her perfectly curved nose at all, but I didn't care. We could almost pose as siblings almost.

"Why don't we come inside already? I made your favorites."

"Mom, you didn't have too."

"I wanted to make your favorites foods."

I sighed a small bit, and smiled at my mom. She is a really good cook, but she can be a bit overboard on what she does.

"To let you know, your step-father is home too."

"Joy, the step-father. Hey how come he didn't attend my wedding?"

"He was on a business trip to Alaska. So he couldn't make it."

"Of course, like all of the other major events that he missed. I have a feeling, that he does not like me at all."

"Sweetie of course he loves you. He stayed home today, just to see you."

"Swell."

The two of us walked inside the house, and I soon came face to face with my stepfather.

"Hi. . . dad."

"Hello, Riley. It's been a while since you came home to us."

"Dad, I moved out remember? I am a big girl, and I am now married."

"Did you get married before or after you got knock up?"

"Mom!"

"Dear, please be nice to her. She is having a child, and she is already married, plus she has a very loving husband who defends her. Now be nice to her, she is bearing your future step-grandchild."

"Alright, alright. Sorry if I sound rude, just had a glass of coffee mixed with rum. Want some?"

"No thanks, can't drink while having a child. Plus I really don't like combination."

"Suit yourself, then. So what have you been doing lately?"

"Working with the government, becoming a bit of a housewife. The usual things that I should be doing these days."

Mom laughed a small bit, and my stepfather let out a hard healthy laugh too. They knew that I didn't do usual things, so it was okay to laugh. It was good to laugh.

For an entire month and a half, I stayed with them. It was fun sort of. Except my stepfather and I would have our occasional bickering when mom wasn't around at all. But other then that, everything was pretty much okay.

Now, I was at the airport ready to go to Gabriel's mother's house. It was going to be nice, to see her after a long while.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hello Mrs. Vaughn."

"Please just call me mom, Riley. You are married to my son, so you are now part of my family."

"Okay mom. So shall we be going?"

"Let us go, and allow me to take your bag. You are carrying my future granddaughter or grandson, and I do not want you to be stressed out or anything like that."

Mrs. Vaughn soon took the bag, and we both walked out of the airport to her car. She threw my bag into the back seats of her truck, and she helped me into the passenger seat of her car. Leaning back into it, I gently close my eyes and doze off for a while, until she woke me up again when we arrived at the house.

"Hello Gabriel. No, everything is fine, and Riley is here safe and sound. She is a bit tired due to the plane ride from Idaho to here."

I perked up at Gabriel's name, and reached out for the phone.

"Hang on, putting you on speaker. Okay Riley can hear you now."

"Hi, Gabriel."

"_God you sound tired."_

"Hey, I am having a kid here. And it's your kid if you forgot."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But right now, I am going a bit crazy here without you. We got Jameson in, and arrested. Lillian is thinking about wiping his memory somehow. Beat him up to a bloody pulp for you."

"Gabriel!"

"Hey he is the reason why there are some strange events happening, mom."

"Let me guess, he expose the fact that Riley was pregnant with your child and that it might possess your rare gene?"

"Basically. But relax, we are getting rid of any and all information that is about Riley's pregnancy and we shut down at least two terrorist organizations."

"That is good to hear. I will be able to come home soon?"

"Soon, but stay with my mom for now and have fun with her. Gotta go, and I love you both."

Gabriel soon hung up, and I stare over at Mrs. Vaughn. She knew the truth now, and I bet she would want a full explanation.

"Kid, don't worry I don't need a full explanation for things. Once I learn that Gabriel had a special gene, I knew that one day his kids might have that gene too. But don't worry, things will be alright."

"Glad that you can understand all of this."

"I understand practically everything about Gabriel's life. From the day he was born up to now, so I can understand all of this."

She soon got my bag, and together we walked into her house, just talking about Gabriel and the things that he has done over the years.


	35. Chapter 35

For two months I have been with Gabriel's mom. We had fun being together, and I got to know her better. She even managed to teach me medical procedures and other things that I didn't even know about at all.

We were both sitting in the living room, and I was wearing a long nightgown ready to go to bed, when we heard the door open up, and the thought of Gabriel being here came to my mind. I could feel myself smile, but it soon dropped when I saw a woman with her hair tied up in a bun, come into the room.

"I thought you were dead. . . Gabriel ended you Mei Chen!"

"I was taken away by a scientist before they could do an autopsy on me, and I am here for revenge. To let you know, it was your little friend Chris who told me that you were pregnant with Gabriel's child. So I stayed in town, and listen in to every single phone call that he ever made. Finally it came to here, when I heard your voice on the other end. Now, I am playing my part."

She pulled out a gun, and so did Mrs. Vaughn. My heart beat was picking up, and I soon grabbed a phone. Quickly, I started to dial Gabriel's number. It rang a few times, but he soon picked it up, right before Mei Chen Shot it out of my hand. That got Gabriel's attention, probably.

Mrs. Vaughn soon shot Mei Chen multiple times, not before Mei Chen could shot a bullet that grazed my shoulder. At least she missed the baby.

I fell off of the couch and fell to the floor, landing on my left side. Mrs. Vaughn came over to my side, and looked down at me. I was going through full pain, and I could feel something hitting me really hard from the inside.

The child. It was time.

"Riley, Riley!"

"It's time. It's coming."

"Hospital is at least an hour and a half away, due to traffic. We will have to do it here."

She soon helped me up from the ground, and manage to get my upstairs to one of the bedrooms. She lay me down, and soon left the room, only coming back a few minutes later with a large medical kit.

"We might have to do a c-section, because I do not know if the head is coming out first or not."

"I can feel it kicking me. . . . like right at the ribs."

I suck in a deep breath, and tried not to scream. Mrs. Vaughn hooked me up to an I.V, and soon gave me morphine. She gave me simple instructions, and I followed them. Tears were at my eyes and already spilling over, and I soon heard something crying loudly, and the pain was soon gone. Relief had wash over me.

She soon left the room, and tended to my little baby very quickly and came back with it wrapped in a white blanket. She handed my child over to me, and I gently cradle it in my arms trying to quiet it down.

"Mom! Riley!"

"Riley! Mrs. Vaughn! Are you both here?"

"That is Gabriel and our boss, Lillian."

"We are both upstairs!"

Gabriel soon came into the room, with a gun in his hands and he soon saw me holding our child. I watch him put his gun away, and he walked over to us, his eyes locked on our child.

"That's our kid?"

"Yes, it's our kid."

I soon handed our child over to Gabriel, and he gently cradle our child. We had not no idea if it was a boy or a girl yet.

"It's all clear! Dr. Cassidy, Nelson, Lillian you three can come up now."

The three of them soon came into the room, and they all saw the child in Gabriel's arms. This was the outcome of all of this chaos.

"Let me see the child, Gabriel, I can identify the child if it is a boy or a girl."

"Kay Doc, do your work."

"I will be working on the birth certificate too, both of you two talk about what you want to name your child."

"Deal."

"Good with me, Dr. Cassidy."


	36. Chapter 36

We waited for a total of fifteen minutes, and we all talked about naming our child.

"We can always name our child after Lillian, if it is a girl."

"No, you are not naming your child after me, Gabriel."

"Gabriel, wee can name the child ,Rayne, Felix or Noah, for a boy."

"And what if it is a girl, Riley?"

"Bree, Matilde, and Valerie those are my options for a girl."

"I like those options for our child, I really do."

I kissed Riley on her head, and grinned at her. She was in the need for sleep, and I could easily see that.

"I am back, and it is a girl. Gabriel and Riley, this is your little girl. Seven pounds and eight ounces, thirteen and half an inch tall. Completely healthy. To let you know, I took a small blood sample from her, and will be examining her DNA. So what is her name anyway? Because we all know her last name is most definitely Vaughn."

Riley looked up at me and grinned.

"You pick Gabriel."

"Bree. I like the name Bree."

"Then I will put Bree down on her birth certificate. Welcome to our world Bree Vaughn."

Dr. Cassidy handed Bree over to me, and I slipped her into Riley's arms. Bree was already asleep, and I could see that we were going to become a good, happy, and healthy family.

We all held Bree for a while, but soon we had to put her to bed. Riley had already been asleep, and now we all needed to get some sleep.

I lay down next to Riley, and fell asleep next to her. We were content currently, and this whole thing was over. I felt the bed shift on me instantly, and I woke up, seeing Riley sitting up.

"Mei Chen's body is downstairs."

"What is Mei Chen doing here? Thought she was dead?"

"Some scientist got to her before autopsy and brought her back. Your mother killed her, before she could do any harm to me at all."

"We'll handle her body in the morning."

"So you want to wake up to the smell of a decaying body in the morning?"

"Fine, I will go get it and have Nelson and Dr. Cassidy drive it to Cybercomm."

"Make sure that they burn it."

"With pleasure."


	37. Chapter 37

The days went by, and we had Bree checked by a few doctors at a hospital. They saw nothing wrong with her, so she was fine to come home.

Lillian gave me and Riley a few months off to take care of Bree. She understood what it was like to have kids, so she knew had something's to work out.

Bree kept us up for a long while for quite a few nights, but we manage to get her to stop crying and waking us up by the fourth night that she was here. Poor thing, she has no idea where she is exactly at all.

I was up late one night, with Bree in my arms who was drinking some baby formula from the bottle. It wasn't long before the phone started to go off and Bree beginning to cry. Grabbing it, I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Gabriel, it's Dr. Cassidy."_

"Hey Doc, so how are things down at work?"

"_Things are going good, but that is not the reason why I am calling you."_

"Why are you calling me?"

"Bree, she does have your special DNA to have a chip that can connect her to the grid in her head. She has it, because I looked at her DNA and I can see the same gene that you have. Looking at it right now."

"We better make sure that Bree won't find out about this, until she is old enough to know. And make sure that no one else finds out about it either, except for Lillian and Nelson. I just want mine and Riley's daughter to be safe."

"What are you talking about Gabriel?" 

"Got to go Doc, Riley is up."

I soon hung up the phone, and looked over at Riley.

"Bree has the special gene, she has the ability to have an actual chip in her head that can connect her to the grid."

"Are you sure about that, Gabriel?" 

"Yeah, Dr. Cassidy wouldn't have called me unless he had a reason to call."

"I hope that she never has to find out at all."

"I am currently wishing the same thing, so don't worry. We won't ever tell about her special little gene at all, until she is old enough to handle it. For now the whole thing stays lock up and top secret."

"But as long that we keep this all locked up, she will be okay right?"

"Yeah she will be, until the cat comes out of the bag. Then we can really start to worry about Bree."

"Why do we have a feeling that the other kids we might have in our future, will have the same gene?" 

"We don't know that for sure, Riley. They could have the gene, and they couldn't have the gene. We don't know. That is why every time we have a kid, a small sample of their blood goes to Dr. Cassidy."

"That is a deal, Gabriel and I couldn't agree better."

We both stared down at Bree, as she continued to drink out of her bottle. Right now, she looked adorable and innocent to do anything evil at all. God, the thought about evil. I hope that she never has to come face to face with mine and Riley's enemies at all one day.

Right now, I just want our daughter to be safe and nothing else.


	38. Chapter 38

The years soon went by, and so far we have been managing well with Bree. And our little family has grown a small bit. Bree has a little brother name William, but she calls him Will about every other single day of the month, so we soon caught on with calling him Will.

Same thing like Bree, Will was born with the rare gene that I have. Riley is getting a bit annoyed, that her family is made of humans with super powers now.

By the time we got to our third child, Riley was finally happy. Tabitha wasn't born with the gene, and so we stopped having kids there. Finally, we had a bit more of normal in our family.

Lillian isn't very happy at all now. She now has to keep her eyes on mine and Riley's kids to make sure that they stay safe, and it starting to drive her a bit insane with the trouble that they have done for me and Riley.

Bree manage to bring me down a few days before she started to go to school, and I was kind of shock at that. Riley was laughing her head off, and told me she was teaching her self defense. Guess this is what I get for having girls rule the house now, they get to take me down in the process.

Will is trying to become as strong as his five-year-old sister, but being a three year old, he has a lot to learn and to do. Even though he is learning, poor thing cries even though he was hardly hurt.

Tabitha, she has no interest in learning defense at the moment. She is currently acting like a regular two year old that she should be. God, she is attracted to the whole bright colors, even though she has been able to see for the past year now. Still has to get over seeing all of these bright colors, and see new things. Riley equally favors all three of our kids.

We got Bree into a kindergarten, as both Will and Tabitha go to daycare. And since all of that is happening, Riley and I, we can do a bit of work now. Lillian is happy to almost have us back to work now, but gets a bit unhappy when either Riley or I have to go and pick up the kids. We are still working out our schedules to this day.

I was driving from the elementary school after getting Bree to the daycare, to pick up will and Tabitha. Bree was sitting in the back seats, and I could easily see her in the mirror. She was sitting there, looking out the window.

"So what did you do today, princess?"

"Alphabet, speech, painted, play, other things."

"Sure do know how to sum things up. Made any friends?"

"Too many."

I laughed a small bit, and stared at her for a split second but then looked back at the road.

"You can never have one too many friends sweetie. Make all of the friends you can make, they may or may not be there for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand later on, for now just focus on being friends with them."

"Okay."

We soon stopped at a red light, and I relaxed a small bit. Will and Tabitha will soon be let out in half an hour from now, so I have plenty of time to get them. Bree soon got quiet, and I saw that she fell asleep in the back sleep, once I looked at her in the mirror.

Looking at the light, I saw it turn green and I soon started to go through the intersection. I was out of the school zone so I started to speed up a small bit, but still staying under the speed limit.

The sound of screeching tires was soon heard, and the car slammed into mine. I groaned a small bit, after the air bag went off, and looked back at Bree. She looked like she wasn't even moving.

"Bree, honey, are you okay? Bree!"

The back door soon open, and a man took Bree out of the car. Looking at the man, he looked at me but did not say a word. I ran his face through the files that my chip got me too, and I saw that he was a kidnapper. He was taking Bree.

"Set her down! Don't you dare harm her at all!"

I struggled with my seatbelt and all around me, I could hear people stopping their cars, calling 911, and getting out just staring. I could hear a car drive off, and people just shouting as the man who took Bree drove off. Today was just not my day.


	39. Chapter 39

I was sitting in an ambulance truck, staying calm and looking through every single street camera looking for the man who took my daughter. Soon enough, I finally found my daughter's face, and the car that she was on. Quickly, I memorize the car license plate so I could remember it if I forget it.

"Gabriel!"

"Riley."

"Gabriel, what the hell happen?"

"Try some guy crashing his car into your car, then taking your kid from your backseat, Lillian!"

"Someone took Bree?" 

"Yes, I am currently tracking down his car at this moment. He is twenty blocks south, and eleven block east."

"Lets go and get our daughter back."

"What about Will and Tabitha?"

"Lillian, can you pick them up for us?"

"I am going with Gabriel. Riley, go get Will and Tabitha they will want to see you other then me. If they don't see either one of you and someone that they don't recognize, they will freak and cry."

"Alright, Gabriel get our daughter back and take care."

"I will Riley. Lillian, welcome back on the field."

"Good to be back on the field."

I got into Lillian's car, and we drove off as Riley went to get Will and Tabitha. My heart was racing, and I got a bit worried. Bree could be awake right now and getting hurt, or still be out cold without knowing what is happening.

We soon caught up to the car, parked in front of a one-story house where the car with the same license plate. Getting out, we both ran to the front door and Lillian kicked it in. She almost knocked the door of its hinges.

Running in, I could hear Bree crying out loudly, and a few men shouting at her. Glad that I brought my gun with me, cause now I can take these guys down.

Lillian and I found the room where she was, along with the men. I held my gun out, and pointed it at the men.

"Back away from her."

All three of them backed away, and Lillian soon came into the room. She pulled out handcuffs and cuffed the men. Going over to Bree, I undid the rope that held her down and pulled the duct tape off her mouth.

"It's okay sweetie, everything is okay. I am going to be taking you home now."

She clung to me, and I cradle her in my arms. She started to cry some more, and I tried to hush. Soon enough, I was walking out of the house with her and trying to keep her calm down.

Two cops from Cybercomm came in and took the guys away, and Lillian followed after them to meet up with me outside.

"Who's she?"

"My boss Mrs. Strand, and she is a really good person."

"Hello Bree, I'm Lillian. But you can call me Lilly for short, if you want too. If you have any questions, just ask me."

"How did you find me?"

"We use technology, sweetie."

"Technology can't do things like find me in seven minutes."

"Think we should tell her, Gabriel?"

"I think she can handle it."

"Tell me what?"

"Well Bree. . . Your daddy has a chip in his head. It lets him see anything that is connected to technology, satellite, phone, computer, anything. He can hack into files and anything else that he can get his chip to get into."

"It's possible?" 

"Yes sweetie it is possible, but you need to have a special gene. A gene in which your daddy has that can allow him to have a living chip in his head. . . . And you have the gene too, along with your brother Will but Tabitha she doesn't have it."

"Tabby normal?"

"Just like your mommy."

"Daddy special."

She soon hugged me a bit more tighter around the neck, and I knew that she understood all of this well enough. Guess, I didn't have too much to worry about there.

"Let's get her home, Gabriel. She has been away long enough."

"Yup, and I bet right now Riley is freaking out."

"Let's get going."


	40. Chapter 40

We soon arrived home, just after Riley did and I came up into the apartment with Bree in my arms and Lillian behind me. Entering it, I saw Riley pacing there with a crying Tabitha in her arms.

"We got Bree back."

"Is she okay?" 

"Shaken up, but she is going to be alright. Plus she knows a little secret."

"What secret do you know, Bree?"

"Daddy has chip in his head."

"You told her Gabriel?" 

"She asked and Lillian answer her questions, after she tried to lie to Bree."

"Looks like your daughter can depict what is a lie and what isn't. She might be smarter then what we think she is."

"Wonder what got those men to kidnap our daughter. What do they even know about her?"

"Did you ever recover Mei Chen's body?"

"No, when I went down stairs she was gone. I already reported it in to Lillian, and currently Cybercomm is still looking for her body."

"She revealed that we had kids to these crooks then. We need to find the boss, and take him down Gabriel. Lillian can you watch over our kids while we take care of this pest?"

"Why don't we bring them down to the Cybercomm building, and they can be watch over there. Grab what they need, and lets get going."

Riley handed Tabitha to Lillian, and we soon hurried around the house, gathering everything that the kids would need. Things are getting a lot harder for all of us, but somehow we are managing it all just perfectly fine.

Tabitha, Will and Bree were soon buckled into the car and we drove off following Lillian's car. Bree got really excited, when she started to see more trees and the really huge building that both Riley and I worked at.

"That is where mommy and I work at, Bree. Pretty cool, huh?"

She nodded her head, and I knew that she was still in shock by this place. Guess it will be a while, before she calms down and stops being amazed by it.

Pulling into the garage, Lillian helped us get the bags and our kids out of the car and into the elevator. I stare over at Lillian and notice that she was holding Will in her arms.

"Thought that you didn't like to be hold in someone's arms Will? Did you lie to me?"

He shook his head no, and pulled at Lillian's hair and tried his best playing with it.

"Oh, so you like her hair?"

He just nodded at me, and I laughed at that. Guess he was mesmerized by Lillian's blonde hair, from the way he was looking at it.

The elevator soon reached the floor, and we all walked out. I held Bree's hand, as she hid behind me while office people were looking out their office windows and staring at all of us.

Nelson soon met up with us, but he stayed quiet. Soon enough we got into Lillian's office, and settle down for a small bit. Bree, Will and Tabitha soon fell asleep minutes later after we got them situated on some of the soft arm chairs that Lillian had in her office.

Lillian got us all coffee, and we just sat around quietly sipping at the coffee. Today, had not been one of our usual days at all, so we just needed a few moments of peace and quiet.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Gabriel, Riley I need the both of you to track down whoever is in charge of this entire mess and take him or her down. Whatever they did, they could do it again but much worse. We need to figure out who this person is first."

"The boss could be Mei Chen."

"Nelson has a point there, Lillian. Mei Chen could be the one behind all of this."

"If it was Mei Chen, then why would she be doing all of this?"

"Years ago, Mei Chen tried to kill me because I was married to Gabriel, and having one of his three kids."

"Mei Chen still loves me, and she would do anything to have me even if it meant killing my kids and Riley."

"So we need to find Mei Chen and take her down, and maybe all of this stuff can stop? Then lets do it. So where do we all begin?"

"We get Mei Chen to come to me, and get inside my head."

"Gabriel you know that is a risky move."

"Yeah I know Nelson, but it is the shot that we got to getting Mei Chen's location and taking her down."


	41. Chapter 41

We soon had me hook up to the machine, and I close my eyes, but I left my chip wide in the open waiting for Mei Chen to take the bait and enter it. It was only a few minutes later, when she came into my head.

"Did you miss me, Gabriel?"

"Never thought that I would see your face again."

"So you didn't miss me?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Targeting my kids."

"You have more then one?"

"Yes, three kids and they are mine and Riley's."

"That is a bit of a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been down in Hawaii for the past few years, waiting to reenter your chip again and seeing if you would join me."

"I would have to pass on that offer, Mei Chen. But if you didn't target my eldest daughter, then who did?"

"That is for you to find out, not me. If you need any assistance, you can come to me."

She placed her hand on my cheek, and tried to kiss me. I took a step back away from her.

"I still don't love you, Mei Chen. Riley is the woman that I love now, and forever will be. My love for Riley is stronger then ever, and marrying her, having kids with her proves that I am still in love with her and still going to stand by her no matter what."

"Aren't you dedicates?"

"I'm always dedicated. Dedicated to my work, Riley, my kids, and everything else. Except for you, Mei Chen. I am not dedicating myself to you. Now get out of my head."

I soon got her out of my head, and back into the real life. Riley, Nelson, Lillian and Dr. Cassidy were all staring at me.

"What did you find out, Gabriel?"

"Well I know for certain Dr. Cassidy, Mei Chen isn't behind this. She has been in Hawaii for the past few years. All she has been waiting for is to just enter my chip. That is all she has been waiting for."

"Then we better get looking, because who knows when the next hit will be on your kids."

One of the agents came in with Tabitha in his arms, who was just starting to cry.

"Been trying to quiet her for the past seven minutes, and so far I think I almost have her quiet."

Riley soon took Tabitha from his arms, and soon managed to get her to be quiet. It was kind of cute, seeing Tabitha awake yet quiet in Riley's arms. Nelson unhooked me from the device and I walked over to Riley and Tabitha. Putting an arm around Riley, we both left the room and went back to Lillian's office where Bree and Will were waiting at.

Sitting down on one of the couches, Bree sat down between me and Riley, and will got onto my lap. Lillian, Nelson, and Dr. Cassidy soon walked in and saw the five of us together. Lillian stood behind us, ruffling Will's filthy blond hair making him laugh a small bit, as Nelson and Dr. Cassidy sat on either side of me and Riley.

We all saw a small flash come from Lillian's laptop that was sitting on her desk in front of us, and I just grinned.

"Gabriel what did you do?"

"I took a picture of all of us with Lillian's laptop, Riley."

"Can't believe you did that."

"I have a chip in my head here, so I can do it without even telling anyone that I did it."

I looked at Lillian, and she just rolled her eyes at me. Guess I got her a bit annoyed with me now.

The printer soon went off, and it printed out the picture that I had recently took. Now we all have a little something to remember the past, if anything were to happen to us at all.

Question from the author: Do you guys want me to create another intelligence story, but instead with Riley's and Gabriel's kids being the main characters or do another story that picks up from this story here? Please add which one you would want to see in your reviews for my story. Thank you.

_End of Intelligence: Riley and Gabriel_


End file.
